Jazmine and Cinnamon
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything but my OCs. **

_Italics-_thoughts

Chapter 1

3rd POV

_Unknown Date_

_London, England, 1:30 AM_

Dee walked into the Cinnamon Club Bar. He looked past the chatting couples, the rude waitresses and the drunken fools. Instead, he watched for the contact and immediately saw it: a waitress with reflective sunglasses covering her eyes. The doctor walked over to the woman. She silently walked into the back room and Dee followed her. The woman went through several hallways and rooms, not stopping until she stopped at a closed door with archaic symbols carved into the old wood. She turned the dull brass doorknob and threw open the door, then stepped aside as the door opened, protesting to the sharp movement. The English Magician walked in and the door closed behind him with a groan. The room was extremely simple; am oak table stood on the concrete floor with two chairs on either side. The candle on the table was the lone light source, its light bouncing off the walls, twisting and distorting the peeling grey wallpaper. The only thing peculiar was the rich scent of cinnamon in the air, not like the cheap air fresher smell in the club, but spicy and rich.

"John Dee, it's nice to finally meet you," a female voice said with a mix between a British and a French accent. Something stepped out of the shadows to reveal…

* * *

><p>...a girl about fifteen with dyed blonde hair and the same reflective aviators resting on her head the other woman had. Her slate grey eyes, full of pain, anger, and regret but also happiness and amusement, were strangely familiar. She looked like any teenager you would find on the street, or in a high school. But the barely noticeable scars that crisscrossed her pale skin, the twin knives on the belt that wrapped around her waist, and the five stars on the back of her hand marked her as abnormal.<p>

"So, where's the Black Star?" Dee demanded. A small laugh escaped her crimson colored lips.

"_I_ am the Black Star," the young woman told him.

"That's not possible, you're just a child," the doctor said.

The girl scowled at him. "I am not a child," She told him. "Did you just come here to criticize my age?" The girl questioned as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"I want you to help me with a theft," Dee answered.

"Hm, magical or humani?" She asked, adding more of the substance in the glass bottle to her drink.

"Magical," he replied.

"Now _that_ is my specialty," she grinned. "Call me Jazmine, Doctor."

"So what are we talking here? Archon skull, Elder weapon, Next Generation-". Dee cut her off.

"The Book of Abraham the Mage," the Magician said. She frowned.

"The who-what now?" Jazmine asked blankly.

"You've never heard of the Codex?" The Englishman asked exasperatedly.

"I don't pay much attention to Elder business; I'm more concerned about... other matters," she told him, tapping an irregular beat with her long nails on the table. "So where is this book?".

"San Francisco, California."

"Long way out, but I'll do it, for a price, of course."

"What's your price?" He asked her.

"Normally, it would be access to somewhere or an object, but since you claim to be more 'connected' with the Dark Elders than others, I have a different price".

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I want 50 grand for my team and a truce with the Dark Elders for the next 100," she said.

_Isis and Osiris won't be happy about this. _"Fine" he said, desperate to finally capture the Book from Flamel.

"I have five people, including me, as my crew, but one's gone right now," Jazmine explained. "We'll contact you when she gets back and make the decision then. If you need anything, contact me via Iris message or by scrying."

"Yes, so who is your crew?" Dee questioned her.

Jazmine stood up and grinned. "That, Cherie, is for me to know and you to find out". She snapped her fingers and black smoke swirled around her. Once it cleared, the scent of cinnamon was stronger than ever.

And the Black Star was gone.

**Review**

**-MJ2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel or the Doctor Who reference. I do own the plot (well, the parts that involve Jazmine), Jazmine, Astrid, Tori, Charlotte and Olivia.**

Chapter 2

Jazmine's POV

_Unknown Date_

_San Francisco, California 1:30 AM_

The smoke cleared and I opened my eyes. I was back at base in the all imported marble foyer (theft and assassination pays extremely well) of the West Coast Base of the Stars (Yeah, I lied to Dee, I lie a lot)… and Tori is trying to strangling me.

"Tori- you're-choking-me," I managed to gag out. The blonde haired woman released me and gave me a proper hug; as in I wasn't suffocating. "Tori, you're back early!" I said, smiling. Tori, one of the older members, spends most of her time on some planet a few light-years away from Earth. Yeah, it's a long story. The Time Lady is one of the best bounty hunters in the universe, literally.

"Yep, Bane and I finished the job early," she informed me with her usual strange accent.

"Victoria Harkness, you don't have a crush on him, do you?" I teased.

"No!" Tori immediately answered, her freckles being blocked out by her blushing.

"Aww… Little Tori has a crush on the big bad bounty hunter," A voice taunted. I looked up and saw Anastasia swinging her long legs off the edge of the marble banister, her heels swinging back and forth, like clock pendulums. She jumped down from her perch and landed gracefully in front of us. "Tori and Lucas, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Ow!" Her singing was cut off by Tori punching her in the arm. Ana rubbed the sleeve of her red cardigan… correction, my cardigan.

"Quit stealing my clothes Ana," I said, annoyed.

"Stealing is such a strong word; I like to call it borrowing without permission," Anastasia informed me. I snapped my fingers and black smoke swirled around her. When it cleared, all Ana wore was a tube top and an extremely short skirt with high heels that practically screamed 'slut'. Hard to believe she's supposed to be the daughter of one of the most powerful women in Europe. "Meanie, now I'm cold," she fake pouted. I rolled my eyes at her. I really hated her and so did everyone else on base.

"Quit being such a wimp, I'm wearing less than you are," Tori snapped, gesturing to her steampunk style outfit, which, honestly, didn't look very warm to me.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," I told them as they continued to argue, but they didn't listen. Ana and Tori fight constantly when they're around each other; it's extremely irritating and they rarely stop. The only person that can get them to stop is…

"Anastasia Elizabeth, behave! Victoria, what would your father say?" Astrid's commanding voice bounced off the foyer walls. An ageless woman, who looked like she could belong anywhere and anytime without looking out of place, walked down the stairs, her black heels tapping against the marble floor. In her white blazer over a blue blouse and matching pencil skirt with her blonde hair in a tight bun, Astrid looked like a professional business woman, which is one way to think of our job. Astrid is much like our 'mom' in a sense; she's the most mature of all of us, she makes sure we're not late, that we don't leave our stuff all around base and that we don't kill each other.

"Hey 'Strid,' I said, calling the immortal by her nickname.

"Welcome back Jazmine, how was London?" she asked with her usual French accent. She never called me Jaz or any of my nicknames, always Jazmine.

"Same old, same old," I told her. Astrid pursed her lips and looked around.

"Where's Olivia?" she questioned. We all shrugged.

"Last I heard she was out doing a favor for a prince in India," Tori told us I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off.

"I thought she was impersonating a heiress at a charity in Barcelona," Astrid frowned at the bounty hunter. I attempted to speak when I was interrupted once again.

"No, she's doing a heist at the Louvre," Ana insisted.

"Actually, she was in New York with her friends," we all spun around to see Olivia coming through a swirling gold vortex. Her short auburn hair blew as the portal closed. Her bright blue eyes were clearly annoyed. Dirt covered her green blouse and white skinny jeans along with battered black Chuck Taylors.

"That's what I was going to say," I sighed "Now that everyone's here, meeting time!".

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

The meeting room wasn't like any other business office's meeting room; it had a long table made of wood that was from a planet millions of miles away from the Milky Way and was about sixteen feet long and four feet across that had complex carvings on the sides and legs. Tori received it as a present from black market dealer, along with eight chairs for each side made of the same wood with identical carvings. The wall at the head of the table had a Leonardo painting that Astrid stole from Venice. The rest of the room was covered with simple black and white swirls, excluding the right wall which showed the glittering skyline of San Francisco. The things that made it unique were the crew's customized weapons stuck on the underside of the table with Velcro in their usual seats, the magically refilling glasses that filled with any drink in multiple universes, and the fact that the room could seal itself with three inch thick titanium walls and turn into an armory within five second or less.

"You're going to steal the Codex?" Olivia questioned after Jaz explained her plan, clearly shocked.

"Am I the only one who hasn't heard of the Book of Abe the President?" Ana rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, 'cause you're a mortal," Tori snapped angrily, propping her boots up on the table.

"Everyone, settle down. Tori, Jaz didn't know about the Codex either and Charlotte, it's the Book of Abraham the Mage, not Abe Lincoln," Astrid explained patiently.

"Astrid is correct; I am going to steal the Book of Abraham and I'm going to do it alone," Jazmine announced. They all began to protest. "That's not up for discussion," Jazmine told them "If I take the job, we get ten grand each and I can get us a truce with the Dark Elders." This was very important-so many Stars had been killed by the Dark Elders and their immortals.

"But this is Dee we're talking about; you know how many people he's betrayed," Astrid frowned. The immortal had been one of those people.

"That's true," Jaz admitted. "But, even if he turns on me, there's an awful large bounty on his head. I can always just put a bullet in his head if things go wrong."

"What about his masters? Isis and Osiris must be pretty desperate if they're contacting us," Olivia pointed out.

"Yes, and desperate people do stupid things, especially people like them," Jazmine informed them.

"And if they do something stupid, it will most likely be dangerous too," Astrid protested. "You could be killed."

"I doubt the Guardians of the Codex that deadly, they're not going to kill me," Jazmine scoffed.

"Jaz, this really is dangerous, remember last time we broke into Enoch Enterprises?" Olivia said, clearly concerned.

"It was my fault, I triggered the tripwire," Tori shrugged.

"Okay, all in favor of me taking the job?" Ana, Tori and Jaz raised their hands. "Opposed?" Astrid and Olivia raised their hands. "Majority rules, I'm taking the job," Jazmine announced.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.

"Now we wait".

**Review  
>-MJ2001<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill, I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 3

3rd POV

_May 31st_

_San Francisco, California 2:15 PM_

Sophie was chatting her friend Ellie, who was currently in New York. when an unusual looking car drove by. It was long and sleek, like it had come out of an old black and white movie and the windows were tinted black. The strange car had pulled up in front of the Small Book Shop across the street from the coffee shop. It came to a stop and let out its even stranger occupants. "Okay, answer me this-why would anyone want to wear a coat in the middle of summer?" Sophie Newman asked, speaking into the Bluetooth hooked around her ear and ending their current conversation.

"What kind of coat?" Ellie immediately asked.

Sophie wiped her hands on the rag tucked into her apron strings and moved out from behind the counter of the empty coffee shop. She glanced out the window. She watched another man step out of the car and onto the sidewalk. "Heavy, wool overcoats. With gloves and hats too, even sunglasses." _This is really weird, even for this city,_ Sophie thought.

"Maybe they're mafia," Ellie suggested dramatically. "My dad knows a guy in the Mafia, but he drives a Prius."

"This definitely isn't a Prius," Sophie said, glancing at the bundled up men and the strange car again.

"Maybe they're just cold, doesn't it get cold in San Francisco?"

Sophie glanced at the thermometer and clock on the wall. "It's two fifteen in the afternoon and eighty one degrees. They must be dying. Wait-" Sophie interrupted herself "-something's happening." A third man, bigger than the others, in the same coat and hat as the other men, got out of the car. When he shut the door, Sophie caught a glimpse of dry white-grey skin. "I just saw one of the guys in the overcoat's skin-it's grey. They must have some kind of skin condition."

"I saw a special on people who can't go out in the sun..." But Sophie was no longer listening to her.

Two more figure had stepped out of the car.

The first was a small man, dressed in a gray, tailor made, three piece suit. His iron gray hair was pulled back from an face into a tight ponytail, while a neat triangular beard, mostly black but flecked with gray, concealed his mouth and chin. He moved away from the car and stepped under the awning that covered the table of books outside the shop. When he picked up a brightly colored paperback and turned it over in his hands, Sophie noticed that he was wearing gloves.

The second person was a pale, thin girl around Sophie's age, with blonde hair similar to her own; but Sophie's hair didn't have dark roots. Most of her face was concealed by reflective aviator sunglasses but Sophie could still make out high cheekbones, a sharp nose and crimson lips. She was taller than the grey man, but not by much. Her clothing was extremely different from the grey man's. She wore a black concert t-shirt with jean shorts and knee high Converse, leather hilts sticking out of the sides of her shoes. The girl lit a cigarette while the grey man looked at the books, until the he shot her a frustrated look. The girl looked at him over her sunglasses, rolled her eyes and reluctantly stuck the cigarette in an ash tray outside the book shop.

"They're going into the Book Shop," she told Ellie.

"Doesn't Josh work there?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call him to see what's up. I'll call you back in a minute." She hung up on Ellie and took the earpiece out of her ear, still staring out the window. There was something odd about the man, but even more unsettling about the girl. Just when Sophie was about to turn away, the man spun around and it seemed that he was staring directly at her. Just for a second, it seemed like his eyes were glowing. The girl also turned around, lowering her sunglasses to reveal dark grey eyes, but it appeared they were almost black. The girl studied Sophie for a few seconds, then turned away after the man did, pushing her sunglasses back up to cover her eyes once again.

As the man and the girl with their overdressed companions disappeared into the bookshop, Sophie decided that she did not like either of them one bit.

* * *

><p><span>Jazmine's POV<span>

This day kept getting more and more interesting. Flamel threw a thick coil of green smoke towards me and Dee. Dee summoned a ball of yellow energy and chucked it straight at Nicholas's oncoming attack. As soon as it made contact with the coil of green smoke, it wrapped around the ball. I knew all too well what would happen next. I braced for impact just as the energies exploded, sending me hurling into a bookshelf, along with Dee and everyone else in the room. I was going to have a very nice collection of bruises tomorrow. The windows and light bulbs shattered, scattering powdery glass all over the shop. The windows that didn't shattered were left with spider web-like cracks and fractures. Flamel recovered quickly and drew every single book-from the floor and the shelves and anywhere else-towards the center of the room.

That's when the pile exploded.

I had thrown up my arms to shield myself and avoided getting hit by any airborne books, but some of the Golems weren't as lucky. One got their hat and sunglasses knocked off to reveal muddy skin and eyes made of stones. Then, another green globe from hell flew up out of nowhere and made the whole building shake, like an earthquake. Paperbacks dissolved into matchwood while slivers of paper flew up in the air like confetti. Two Golems were slammed up against shelf, books tumbling down on top of their heads and the third was pushed against the door so hard he was propelled out onto the street.

Dee clapped his gloved hands slowly and dramatically as I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. "You have perfected that technique, I see, Nicholas."

"I've been practicing John," Flamel called from wherever the hell he was "I knew you would catch up with me sooner or later."

"You have something that belongs to Dr. Dee and the Dark Elders for a very long time, Nicholas. You have something of theirs. And they want it back," I told him.

"I burned it," Flamel said "burned it a long time ago".

"Well, that's just _brilliant_, isn't it?" I muttered. Dee ignored me and ordered the Golems to search the cellar, and was brushing dust off his coat sleeve just as Perenelle came running into the book shop with some blonde chick who was about my age from the coffee shop across the street. She was holding a broom. What was she going to do, sweep us out of the shop?

"Ah, Madame Perenelle. I was wondering where you were," Dee said and bowed. I slipped one of my daggers out of my Converse (yeah, I keep my knives in my shoes, deal with it), just a precaution.

"Where is Nicholas?". She pronounced the name like 'Nichola'. The blonde's eyes widened in horror as a static charge ran down her black hair, which meant that she was powering up her aura.

"Downstairs, the Golems are looking for him," I answered smugly, noticing the blonde girl had crept past the Sorceress and towards the other side of the room, but I didn't acknowledge it and I doubt Dee noticed, since he was being all dramatic and all that crap.

"You are looking as lovely as ever," Dee told her "You haven't aged a day." He bowed again., "It is always a joy to see you".

_'Dude, talk to your crush later, preferably when I'm not here'_ I thought, but didn't say it. That would just get me killed or worse. And Astrid says I don't think before I speak.

"I wish I could say the same for you Dee. I recognized your foul stench, but who is this?" she gestured to me as I was twirling my knife in between my fingers like a baton.

"It's the Black Star Madame Flamel, " I told her with a smirk. "We've come for the Book-and don't tell me you've destroyed it," I added. "Your remarkably good health proves its existence."

"We are Guardians of the Book," Perenelle said, a white mist rising off her skin-her aura. It was pale and translucent in some places, but it was thick and hard around her hands. "You'll never get it."

"We will," I said confidentially "I've stolen thousands of treasures over the years for many different people, but I have never stolen a book".

"If you'd like to make it easier on yourself and just tell us where the Book is..." Dee trailed off.

"Never!"

"I knew you would say that" Dee said and nodded to me. I drew my other knife.

"Humans are so predictable," I smirked and lunged for the Sorceress. I remember seeing Nicholas and some boy crawl out of the cellar just as I touched Perenelle and was blasted into a shelf, my head jerking back. I was definately going to have whiplash. I gave a small shriek when I heard the bone crack in my arm. I scowled and knew I had one option.

'Look away' I told Dee telepathically. I had little experience with telepathy, but I took a class a few years ago. His eyes widened, but he did what I told as I summoned a small ball of light and threw it in the center of the room and quickly pushed my sunglasses over my eyes and squeezed them shut. I already knew what would happen-it would be like the sun exploded in the room. The harsh light blinded everyone in the room, except myself and Dee. It smelled like everything had been scorched or burned and dipped diesel fuel.

Flamel dropped the Book on the floor, blinded by the blast just like everyone else. Dee grabbed the Codex as I got up and ran towards Perenelle, going in for a second strike and succeeding. I grabbed her wrist and muttered a quick spell. Suddenly, all of the energy she had was drained from her system instantaneously and transferred to me. The Sorceress screamed as the Golems grabbed her by her arms. I watched as the boy grabbed the Book from Dee and smirked as the girl whacked him with the broom. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her. She really thinks she can defeat an immortal with a _broom_? I grabbed the broom and burned it to ashes and scorching her hands along with it, with my Fire Magic with ease.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or I would do the same to you," I hissed as Dee yanked the Book out of the boy's grasp. I smirked as I walked away, leaving them speechless and blind, slamming the door on the way out.

**Review**

**-MJ2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own SotINF, only my OCs.**

Chapter 4

Jazmine's POV

_May 31st_

_Paris, France __1:30 AM _

"Nic, I'm home!" I shouted as I shut the front door with my left foot, holding the backpack in place on my shoulders with my hands. My combat boot was bound to leave a mark on the door, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Where were you this time?" He asked from his office. I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk, looking up from his laptop.

"San Francisco, stole a book," I replied vaguely, sitting in the chair across from him. I knew he wasn't a big fan of me risking my life every other day. Niccolò Machiavelli is my legal guardian. In Europe, that is. Astrid's my 'aunt' in the U.S. I think the only reason that he took me in was because Astrid asked nicely and their whole deal thing.

"So, how long are you here?" Niccolò questioned, closing his laptop and focusing his grey eyes on me.

"I have to report back to the West Coast Base after the weekend, but I'll be here till Monday."

"How did you get here so quick?". Usually it takes a few hours by jet to get here, but it took me half an hour.

"Leygate, Mount Tam to Point Zero," I answered as I stood up, and grabbed my backpack as I made my way towards the door. As I shut it, I momentarily wondered where Dagon was-we usually sparred in the afternoons and shrugged it off. I could spar later.

I ran up the stairs and flung open the door to my bedroom. I sat at my desk and took my mobile out of my backpack, then threw my bag on the floor. I checked my phone. 3 texts. The first was from Eliza Harkness, Tori's sister. I apparently left one of my knives at her flat in London. I needed to come and get it by next Saturday or it would become part of the British Museum's vintage weapons collection. I made a mental note to pick it up on Friday. The next was from the British government, something about 'we are in desperate need of your skills' and 'the Queen commands it'. _Delete, _I thought and did exactly that. The last message was from Olivia, about how I was going to help her on Sunday with her gymnastics. Don't remember that, but I have a horrible memory.

I damn near fell off my bed when my mobile started playing 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5. I pressed the green _Accept Call_ button and put the phone up to my ear. "Allô?".

"You know I don't speak French very good Jazzy," was my friend's fake annoyed response.

"I'm sorry William, we're not all stuck in America 24/7," I said with an eye roll, even though he couldn't see me.

"It's _Billy_." He really was annoyed now.

"As long as it annoys you, you will always be William Bonney, not Billy the Kid." I heard a groan from Billy. I called him William since he introduced himself as William Bonney, not Billy the Kid.

"I hate you Ro," he said, but I know he didn't mean it.

"I know you mean love!* And it's Jazmine, not Ro or Jazzy."

"As long as it annoys you, you will always be Jazzy Ro, not Jazmine Rowan Dare," William (badly) mimicked my British accent.

"Screw you," I replied, but there was no real malice in the words.

"Love me or hate me, I'm always on your mind," William teased, using a quote Charlotte often used.

"Shut up. Why'd you call?" I asked, fiddling with my comforter.

"When are you going to come back to San Francisco? I thought we were going to go to that new movie today…".

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that, I'm so sorry!"

"So, I'm not always on your mind?" This earned him another eye roll.

"I have a life besides you y'know," I told him.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back on Monday or so, kay?"

"Got it, see ya on Monday then… Jazzy," William added and hung up before I could reply. I slipped my mobile into my pocket and eventually curled up in a ball, and slipping into a sleep brought by both physical and mental exhaustion.

***I took this line out of Ultimate Spiderman, the Ultimate Deadpool episode. My brothers love that show, specifically that episode, so that means I watch it too. It's not my line, don't own this, etc.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	5. Chapter 5

**fI don't own SotINF, I only own Jaz.**

_Italics-_dream

Chapter 5

_I was at the base of the World Tree in Hekate's Mill Valley Shadowrelm. Hekate was one of the Stars few allies among the Elders, so I often visited to see how she was doing. Right now, she didn't look so good. I caught glances of cats and ravens fighting the Torc Alta that guarded Hekate's relm, then noticed the Morrigan and Bastet among the crowd, which explained the animals, but who awakened Bastet? It didn't all make sense until I saw Dee, holding Excalibur and Flamel with the two blondes from the book shop and Scathach. Dee was chasing them for who the hell knows why._

_The Torc Alta were close to overwhelming Bastet and the Morrigan's pets when Dee stabbed the World Tree with Excalibur. Ice crept up from the base of the tree all the way to the branches and leaves, slowly killing both the tree and Hekate. 'No!' I shouted, but no one could hear me. I saw the Goddess with Three Faces slowly turn to ice herself, then Dee shattering the Elder into pieces. Ripples were sent all over the Shadowrelms, all the way from California to here in France. Once the ripple hit me, pain instantly spread all through my nerves, setting them on fire. The last thing I saw was Dee using his necromancy to summon Hekate's ghost in her dying Shadowrelm._

* * *

><p><em>June 1st<em>

_9:30 AM Paris, France_

When I woke up, I felt as if I had been run over by a bus, thrown in a river, drowned and dragged through hell. I hate having visions-they're helpful, but the aftermath is not pretty on a human. It basically feels like a very bad hangover. Don't ask how I know what a hangover's like-you don't wanna know.

I manage to drag myself out of bed. I found my Beats and iPod, still playing music, along with my motorbike helmet on my desk. Niccolò must have taken them off when he came in to give back my helmet when I left it in his office. I make a mental note to thank him later for not letting my headphones strangle me in my sleep last night. I picked out a purple shirt with the shoulders cut out and denim shorts with knee high Converse for my outfit today and a black messenger bag and added my reflective aviator sunglasses. I took my phone out of the pocket of the shorts I was wearing yesterday and threw them in the laundry.

After I finished changing, I grabbed my helmet, iPod, and iBeats off my desk on my way out of my room. As I closed the door and started down the stairs, I pulled the headphones over my ears and listened to Adele. Out of habit, I pull my gold locket out of my shirt a rub my thumb over the surface and opened it. My sister, Jane, smiled back at me, looking alive as ever. I missed her so much. She was technically my half-sister, but I didn't mind. One parent didn't make much of a difference when you were seven. Jane was only 19 when she died. I pushed it out of my thoughts and continued down the stairs.

"Hello Jazmine," Niccolò greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said and yawned. I have never been a morning person and never will be. "I had another vision."

"What about?"

"Dee killed the Elder Hekate and he's chasing some twins with Flamel and Scathach." I knew he knew what my vision meant, but probably wouldn't tell me. "I'm going to go find something to do, I'll be back between 4 in the afternoon and 2 in the morning," I told him and slipped out the front door and jumped on my motorbike in the driveway, revving the engine and speeding toward the main road, when my phone started playing violin music. So Eliza was lying, he DOES have my number. I stuck a Bluetooth in my ear at a stoplight and answered it.

"So Sherlock*..."

* * *

><p>I arrived home around 5 PM-I had been out for over 6 hours. I came home with a slight limp, a dark bruise on my cheek and several other scratches, but I would be fine if I slept it off. That was my plan until I noticed that Niccolò was wearing a Saville Row tux.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked, even though I had no desire to go anywhere but I had probably already promised that I would go anyway.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, noticing my injuries and new hair color.

"Drugs bust with RAID-it was fun," I added.

"We're going to a gala dinner, there's a charity auction afterwards that we're attending," Niccolò answered, not fazed by my answer; I had done stranger. I nodded and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of mental debating, I decided on a simple red dress that was fancy but not too fancy and a leather jacket. If the other guests complained, they could get the hell over it. I wore my locket around my neck as always. I put my hair in a simple French braid like Jane taught me and applied very light make up. Lastly, I put a concealing spell on my injuries-couldn't have the other dinner guests freaking out about a few scrapes. I decided that I was ready, grabbed my phone, iPod, earbuds (I prefer headphones but I doubt Niccolò will let me get away with my usual Beats hanging around my neck tonight), and a thin dagger, just in case, in a small purse and slip on a pair of black lacy flats. I looked at my makeup covered face and fancy dress in the mirror and just shook my head. This wasn't me and never would be. I ran down the stairs and mentally prepared myself for an extremely long night.<p>

**Sorry if the dream's not correct, I was forced to return the Alchemist to the library or else they would fine me.**

***This is hinting at a later Sherlock-SotINF xover. It'll probably be a one-shot. I don't own Sherlock. **

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own SotINF, I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 6

Jazmine's POV

_June 2nd_

_Paris, France 3:30 AM_

I pulled a few pins out of my hair, running my hands through it and sighing. I hated all of these politicians and aristocrats and philanthropists that kept making polite yet snobby comments and snide looks. I hated the fact that I could blend in at a bar or a street corner like a native, but just couldn't with a bunch of rude, stuck up, rich gits. I gripped either side of the sink and released a shaky breath. Only a few more hours, and I could go home and finish up my remixes. Or maybe throw some knives at a target. Or maybe do both. A noise shook me out of my thoughts. It sounded like someone was tapping on the one way glass of the window. I grabbed my dagger from my purse as a precaution as I walked over to the window. My muscles tensed as I threw open the window to find...

"Charlotte?" Gold eyes met mine as she blew a strand of dark hair out of her face as she climbed into the bathroom and went over to the mirror, checking to see if the gold glitter on her eyelids was still there and that her dark magenta lipstick was still there. Tan skin, curly hair, freaky colored eyes, climbed up all the way up to the fourth floor in heels and a full length gown, revolver in hand-yep it's defiantly Charlotte.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I demanded as she touched up her lipstick.

"Well, I was here as an escort at first, but then Astrid sent me a text to get a box of some sort-there's a demon trapped in it and she doesn't want it in the hands of a Mortal," the Siren answered. We all have code names; Charlotte's is the Siren, because of her talent, persuasion. My code name is the Black Star because of my black aura.

"Am I supposed to help?" I questioned.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Dropping it at a rendezvous point?"

"Someone will be there to pick it up at Sacre Coeur, probably Astrid." She was still fixing her makeup, even though it was perfectly fine.

"Cool, because I was getting tired of dealing with these gits."

"Once a Brit, always a Brit," Charlotte muttered under her breath. She pushed open the bathroom door and we headed to the room where the held the items they were auctioning off for some charity. The only problem was the security guard at the entrance and the cameras.

"Is there any way in besides the door?" I asked in an old dialect of Greek, so old that no modern eavesdropper would understand, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"I already scouted the room-no windows, no other entrances besides the main door and there's no vent big enough to climb through," Charlotte informed me in the same language.

"I suggest a Plan 24 Alpha while I sneak in, steal the vase and we'll meet back up at Sacre Coeur," I told her as she handed me a small, silver earpiece so we could communicate, which I hooked around my left ear.

"Kay, good luck Black Star," she said.

"May the odds be ever in your favor Siren." She nodded and I watched as she set off towards the guard with a seductive grin on her lips. I slipped past the guard as Charlotte laughed at some lame joke the guard made. I found myself in a dark room full of different objects, ranging from paintings to staffs to statues. I recognized a Kabuki mask that Niccolo was here for. That reminded me-I needed to text him and tell him that I wouldn't be back when the auction ended. I took out my phone and turned it on, a light shining in the dark room. That was my mistake.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asked in an archaic form of Latin. I turned around with my dagger in hand to see a reptilian like creature. Stone grey skin covered with scales, gold reptilian eyes, claw tipped fingers with a tail-it was a demon and, judging by the security guard outfit, a shape shifting demon. Fan-fucking-tastic. In the blink of an eye, threw my dagger straight at his head. The knife hit its target, reducing the demon to dust. That thing was probably here to retrieve the box and bring it to one of the higher up demons-that's what makes retrieval missions hard; you always have competition for the object.

I looked around and found a small, wooden box carved with runes. I grabbed it, retrieved my dagger from the pile of demon ash and raced out of the room, only to find more demons and Charlotte fighting them off. I grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows and ran back towards the main hall, shooting any demons I saw on the way, Charlotte following me, shooting any demons on sight. I ran to the stage where the auctioneer was rambling off prices at a podium. I snatched the microphone out of his hand and pushed him off the stage, having no sympathy as he landed on his face and didn't get back up (I'm such a nice person, aren't I?).

"Ladies and gentleman, it would be a good idea to leave now," I suggested as the demons ran onto the stage. For a second, it was quiet. A woman screamed, breaking the silence, and everyone ran out of the hotel in a panic. That solved one problem. Now all I had to do was deal with those bloody demons.

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but my OCs, etc.**

Chapter 7

3rd POV

_June 2nd_

_Paris, France 4:30 AM_

Astrid landed gracefully on roof of the Sacre Coeur, folded her wings and waited for Charlotte and Jaz to deliver the box. The blonde lifted her head slightly and sniffed the air. The smell of serpent was prominent in the night air, but there were no traces of cinnamon or honeysuckle, which meant Jaz and Charlotte weren't there but Niccolò was. She stood and her black shirt, dark pants and matching boots made her indistinguishable from the night sky.

Maybe they had gotten lost? No, Jaz knew the streets of Paris better than the back of her hand. Astrid crept through a passageway into the church; maybe they were inside. The alarm was going off in the main sanctuary, but not because of her. Astrid opened her wings again to fly among the rafters, going unnoticed by the basilica's intruders. She looked down to see two teenagers, a boy and a girl, fighting a wax tupla along with Scathach the Shadow. Nicholas Flamel stood at the door, tracing green patterns on the wood surface, trying to unlock the door. She heard the girl scream and that's when Astrid decided to intervene. She swooped down and planted a small device in the tupla's wax body, then grabbed the boy and girl's shoulders' dragging them back as the tupla exploded in a gloppy mess, splattering everyone with wax.

The twins stared in awe at the woman. Not because of her strange silvery scars that decorated her fair skin or the gold whip that rested on her hip, but at her wings. Beautiful, black raven's wings protruded from between her shoulder blades. The wing span was almost fifteen feet in total. With her ageless face, gold hair and wings, she looked like a fallen angel.

"You're back in Paris," Scathach stated as she pulled her swords out of the wax goop that was once a tupla. Scathach and Astrid were acquaintances, but the blonde woman was on better terms with Scathach's sister, Aoifie.

Astrid shook her head. "No, just visiting. Charlotte and Jaz should be here any minute with... a package. I'm here to pick it up," the woman explained with a light French accent. She turned to the twins, analyzing them with intelligent hazel eyes, and held out her hand. "I am Astrid O'Hare, the Raven. And you are?"

"Sophie Newman and this is my twin brother, Josh," the girl answered, gesturing to her brother. Sophie shook the woman's hand, making both of their auras ignite-both Sophie's silver and Astrid's light purple. The smell of vanilla and rosemary filled the air. Astrid dropped the girl's hand and touched Josh's shoulder with one finger tipped with a crimson nail. His gold aura flared, oranges filling the air.

"Twins, gold and silver," Astrid remarked in awe, removing her hand away from Josh's shoulder. "Which only means-"

"I got the door open," Flamel announced, and then noticed the winged woman. "Dee hired _you _to find us?"

"Dee did not hire me," the woman informed him coldly. "I have no ties with the Magician, not for the last few years. I am here to pick up the Box." The twins noticed the malice in her voice when she said Dee's name. There was clearly a past between the two immortals.

The Alchemyst gave her a curious, and slightly confused, look. "You are not allied with the Dark Elders?"

"All Elders despise the Stars, especially Dee's Masters," Astrid told him. She pushed open the door and spread her wings. She looked over her shoulder at the group. "And the feeling is mutual. Machiavelli is coming this way, good luck with dealing with him." With that, she flew off into the night sky just as they heard police sirens.

* * *

><p>Machiavelli was standing on the steps of Sacre Coeur as Astrid landed next to him with her wings out and a frown on her lips.<p>

"Hello Madam O'Hare," he greeted her politely. The last time he had seen the woman was about six years ago.

"Where's Jaz?" she immediately asked. There was no 'hello' or 'how you've been?' After knowing the immortal for nearly 400 years, Machiavelli had learned that when Astrid was that blunt, she was extremely worried or upset.

"She texted me and said that she'd be home in the morning, why?"

"Jaz and Charlotte were supposed to bring an artifact for me to take back to base," she answered, clearly upset. "Neither of them called or contacted me for pick up-I'm worried Niccolò."

"I'm sure they're fine," Machiavelli told her gently. "Last time she went missing Jaz turned up in a few days later." Astrid only nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p>Time jump to 5:30 AM<p>

Despite what Machiavelli and Astrid thought, Jaz and Charlotte were not fine at all. The two of them were covered in scrapes, bruises and cuts with a few minor fractures in various bones. Both of their dresses were torn in various places, their unpractical high heels abandoned long ago. They had been corned in the far side of the room where an orchestra had been hired to play for the evening. The musicians themselves had fled, but left their instruments in the chaos.

"What the hell are all of these demons doing? And how did they even get here?" Charlotte yelled as she shot another demon in the chest. The two girls were getting tired and the demons just kept coming. Their plan to just go crazy and kill all of the demons, but it wasn't working as well as they thought it would.

"No idea," Jaz answered as she grabbed the nearest instrument, a violin, and bashed a demon in the head. The violin was in splinters and the demon turned to dust.

"You think you can figure out how to turn these things into ducks or something?" the Siren asked Jaz.

"Nope-wait, yes I do!" Jaz grinned. "Cover me and close your eyes," she commanded and summoned a ball of pure sunlight, like she had in the book shop. Jaz shut her own eyes and threw it in the center of the room and it exploded, leaving everyone except Jazmine and Charlotte blind and burned. Jazmine collapsed and hoped her aura wouldn't make her spontaneously combust from the powerful move.

"Jaz, you okay?" Charlotte ran over to where Jaz collapsed, but she was already standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sounded out of breath. Jaz checked her phone. "It's already 5:30, we need to hurry before the press shows up". Jaz gathered up her strength and the two girls ran out of the small hotel as the press arrived.

**Just so you know, Machiavelli left the hotel before Jaz jumped on stage and told everyone to leave, so he doesn't know what happened to Jaz.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	8. Chapter 8

**I went back and edited the rest of the chapters so that it fit with the prequel I oublished. If you don't want to re-read the whole thing, read chapters 1, 2, ,5, 6 and 8. I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 8

3rd POV

_June 1st_

_Paris, France 6:30 AM_

Saint Germain, Scathach, Josh and Sophie walked down the street, trying to look as innocent and not suspicious as possible, when they heard someone fast footsteps behind them.

"Hey, Francis!" a girl called. Scathach and the twins tensed as the girl ran over. She looked about Sophie and Josh's age, with bleach blonde hair and pale skin. She seemed vaguely familiar. After a few seconds, the twins realized with a jolt that it was the Black Star, the girl who had helped Dee steal the Codex.

"Hey Jaz, what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"I have that remix for your new album," she told him, handing the Count a CD. "I have so much to do today, figured I could give this to you now and save some time."

"Thanks Jaz, have you met Scatty?" Jaz smiled at the Shadow.

"Yes, I've met her a few times, tried to kill her, sorry 'bout that," she apologized, much to the twin's confusion.

"You gave me a pretty good fight," the Warrior Maid shrugged like it was no big deal. Jaz turned to the two kids.

"And these are?" Jaz asked, gesturing to the two teens.

"These are the Newman twins, Sophie and Josh," Saint Germain said. "Josh, Sophie, this is Jazmine Machiavelli."

"Machiavelli?" they both asked in union. They both looked terrified.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out," she raised an eyebrow, looking at them oddly. Well, technically her last name was Dare, but she went by Machiavelli. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Well, tell Joan I said hi, see ya around!" Jaz walked away quickly, wondering why those kids were freaking out so much.

"Who was that? Is she going to tell Machiavelli that she saw us?" Josh asked Saint Germain rapidly when the Jazmine girl left.

"No, she'll tell him that she ran into me or she'll forget that she saw us at all," the Count told them. "Jaz also does remix for some of my albums; she's actually a really nice girl." Sophie wasn't paying attention to Francis because she was going through the Witch's memories.

_A baby swaddled in blankets with dark brown haired head peeking out of the blankets. A woman with the same grey eyes as Jazmine and a long mane of jet black hair giving the baby to an ageless woman with golden hair, who then revealed angel like wings and flew off, while the black haired woman sobbed._

_Jazmine, only 7 years old, in a black jumpsuit holding a gun and shooting five dummies straight in the chest in three seconds. The same woman with the wings was standing next to her looking impressed. _

_A ten year old Jaz trying to force a manticore into a swirling vortex with Air and Fire Magic while a girl with curly hair and gold eyes chanted in an unknown language to banish the monster._

_Jazmine, now twelve, climbing out of a window and joining the girl from before. They both got in a gold Lamborghini that matched the unfamiliar girl's and drove into the Parisian night._

The memories disappeared as quick as they came, but Sophie knew all about Jazmine Machiavelli in about five seconds. She was one of the most dangerous humani in the Shadowrealms. The Witch feared her because of Jazmine's black aura, the most powerful color next to gold and silver. Though her last name legally was Machiavelli, she usually went by Jazmine Dare. Jazmine didn't take sides, which puzzled Sophie. She didn't recognize anybody but Jazmine in the memories and neither did the Witch. The thing that scared Sophie the most was that Jazmine had killed over 70 people and she was only 17 years old. How could someone that young be a murderer? Sophie shuttered and hoped that they never met Jazmine Dare ever again.

* * *

><p>Charlotte had convinced me to go shopping after we escaped the demons.<em> ("Paris has the best boutiques!" Charlotte had claimed and dragged Jaz off to the nearest shopping center).<em> We went our separate ways after she decided that twenty five shops was enough torture. The Siren had me in a fancy designer outfit that had taken quite a while to pick out. I held several shopping bags of things Charlotte insisted on buying and one bag of things that I bought on my own. I slipped my high heels off and threw them in one of my bags. It didn't bother me that the sidewalk was wet or that it was pouring buckets-I actually liked the rain despite being a Fire Master. It reminded me of home, London.

I got to the front door to discover it was locked. I almost knocked on the door but remembered that Niccolo would already be at work by now and I didn't have a key. Fantastic. I decided to climb up the terrace like they did in cheesy chick flicks that Charlotte loved but I hated. That didn't stop her from making me watch them. I slung the bags over my shoulder and reluctantly began my climb.

When I was 99.9% of the way up, I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see Cleo Townsend perched on my windowsill like a cat, her blue-grey, kohl lined, eyes looking rather amused at the fact that I had to break into my own house. The immortal wore her usual black cat suit with protective hieroglyphics stitched into the fabric. A khopesh, a curved sword favored by Egyptians, hung on a belt around her waist. I wasn't surprised she wasn't wearing shoes-she once told me that shoes interfered with her 'stealth'. Cleo is a thief that specializes in major heists and cons, like stealing from the Louvre or snatching a billionaire's jewel collection. I rarely see her except at base-I specialize in getting information and undercover work. I liked her younger sister, Olivia, much more than her. So did everyone else.

"Hello Queen," I sneered, using her code name. It didn't matter that she was a Star, I still hated the stuck up immortal.

"Hello Star," she greeted with equal malice, using my code name also, the Black Star.

"What do Osiris and Isis want now?" I asked impatiently as I sat next to her. Cleo was like an ambassador of sorts for the Stars and the Dark Elders. She mostly worked with Isis, Osiris, my father, and Bastet. She used to work with Shu before he was killed. Isis and Osiris made her immortal at 20.

"I'm here to deliver your payment," she explained and handed me a manila file. "This is everything Isis and Osiris found on you and Jane and a little extra that Olivia stole."

"Who had these?" There were lots of pictures of me and Jane when we were younger. The most recent one of me was from a few months ago, running towards the Houses of Parliament in London to warn them of a terrorist attack I had heard about on the streets. It was high definition, so they probably had someone spying on me. The newest one they had of Jane was when she hijacked a U.S. Military F-22 Raptor a few months before she died. It was grainy and looked like it had been taking with a security camera.

"Someone had files on both of you, one of Isis and Osiris's other immortals," she answered. I raised an eyebrow and pulled out a document, a file on me and another on Jane. I read through the papers, scoffing where it said that I killed 70 people on my public record.

All that stuff about me killing nearly a hundred people and going on killing sprees is a bunch of crap; There's only evidence of me killing three humani, and two of them were on accident, before I had control of my powers. Lots of people mix me up with my Aunt Tori, who is a rather unstable maniac who does go on killing sprees on some occasions. We both looked similar when the police or a local caught a glimpse of us escaping from the scene of a crime. But as I reviewed the rest of the paperwork, there was only one thing that made me drop the whole file in shock and scream.

**Cliffhanger! Jaz will have more encounters with the twins, at least one of them. Review. **

**-MJ2001**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided that the rewrite should be a prequel to this story. I went over the chapters and fixed some of the major details. Go back and re-read chapters 1, 2, and 6. Don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 9

_**File 1837: 007**_

_**Name: Jessica Jane 'J.J' Dee**_

_**Known Family: Jazmine Dare (half-sister), Rana Dee (daughter), John Dee (Father) [Mother Unknown]**_

_**Hometown: London, England **_

_**Current **__**(Last) **__**Recidence**__**: Madrid, Spain**_

_**DOB: March 24th**_

_**Age: 358, looks 32**_

_**Hair Color: Black, dyed blonde**_

_**Eye Color: Grey**_

_**Aura Color and Scent: Neon green, limes**_

_**Ailases: Jessamine Kirkland, Jane Dare, Jessie Jones, 007, Renegade, Duchess **_

_**Notes:**_

_**Necromancer**_

_**Mistress of Air**_

_**Immortal**_

_**Mother of Rana Dee, daughter of Jessica and the Elder Loki.**_

_**Commander in Revolutionary War with England, under the name Jessie Kirkland. **__**Commander in U.S. Air Force, during WWI, WWII under the name J.J. Dare. **_

_**Faked death in 2001.**_

_**Currently in hiding.**_

How was this possible? I saw her jet crash. I went to her funeral. How the hell can she be alive?

My hands shook as I re-read the file. Why would she fake her death? That was the lone question racing through my mind. I decided to distract myself with the file the Dark Elders had on me.

_**File 1894-The Black Star**_

_**Name: Jazmine Rowan 'Jaz' Dare *alias, real name unknown**_

_**Known Family: Jessica Jane Dee (half sister)**_

_**Hometown: London, England**_

_**Current Recidence: San Francisco, California, USA and Paris, France**_

_**DOB: June 9th**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Hair Color: Dark brown, dyed blonde**_

_**Eye Color: Grey**_

_**Aura Color and Scent: Black, cinnamon**_

_**Ailases: Jazmine Dare, Ariadne **__**Bonney**__**, Marceline **__**Kirkland**__**, Miss Jackson, The Black Star, **_

_**Notes:**_

_**Only known human with black aura**_

_**Mistress of Air and Fire**_

_**Part of the Five Stars**_

_**Known assassin-killed around 200 immortals and 100 humani. **_

Well, they got my number of kills wrong, as always. And they got my age wrong, but most people think I'm older than I really am. I'm surprised that they didn't put my parents in, but my dad probably doesn't want his fellow Elders to know that he has a rebellious daughter that runs around with a bunch of assassins instead of ruling over the Danu Talis Shadowrealm. But how did they know that Jazmine wasn't my real name? I had been using that name since I had moved to Paris, which was about nine or so years ago.

"Who had these files anyway?" I asked Cleo.

"No idea, just snatched them from the data base and got out before someone found me." I sighed.

"Fine, get out of here Townsend," I hissed. She jumped off the window sill and landed gracefully on the ground. I flicked the latches up on my window and climbed into my room, throwing my shopping bags on the floor. As I collapsed on my bed, the files still in my hand, my phone started to ring. I pulled it reluctantly out of my pocket and answered it.

"What?" I snapped irritably.

"Are you okay Jazmine?" Niccolo sounded concerned.

"Fine, when are you getting home? I just found out some very interesting information that I don't feel comfortable relaying over a public phone line."

"Around nine, Flamel's back in Paris with a gold and a silver and I have capture him and the twins."

"Wasn't Dee trying to get them?"

"Yes, he failed," Machiavelli informed me.

"Dee's an arrogant prick. He seriously didn't catch them after the World Tree incident? I could have caught an immortal and a silver and gold in a matter of hours. I probably could-if you give me some time and a sniper rifle."

"We're supposed to capture the twins, but kill Flamel and Scathach," he added. I bolted straight up.

"Wait, Flamel has Scathach with him and the twins?"

"Yes, why?"

"I saw Saint Germain with American twins and Scathach earlier today, but Flamel wasn't with them." I felt a bit bad about ratting out Saint Germain, but I got over it quickly. It was pretty much in the job description to lie to people then sell them out for a price.

"Did they say where Flamel was?"

"No, the twins freaked when I used your last name, but that was it." For about three years, I've been using Niccolo's last name in public. It's easier to say that I was his niece instead of trying to explain the whole agreement that Astrid and Niccolo had.

"Interesting," he commented. "Also, ran into Astrid this morning-she seemed extremely worried about you and your friend Charlotte."

"Shit! I completely forgot about her!"

"Language Jazmine," Niccolo reminded me tiredly.

"Yeah whatever." I grabbed one of my shopping bags and pulled out the box, flipping it around in my hands but being careful not to drop it. Who knows what kind of demon or creature was in there. "I have the item she sent us to get, tell her she can drop by the house if she wants it."

"Well, I need a favor first. Make sure that the incoming private flight gets an escort to the house." Aw hell. That meant I had to deal with whatever foreign representative France is making a treaty or whatever shit they're doing.

"But I have to let Astrid in," I protested weakly.

"She has a key." My eyebrows shot up.

"To the house?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why the hell does she-? Y'know what, I don't even want to know." I heard Niccolo sigh over the phone and then hang up. There were rumors flying around that Niccolo and Astrid had some kind of history and there's a betting pool on what it is. And this is what the Stars do in their spare time.

* * *

><p>I sat in the plush interior of the limo, the hot leather sticking to my bare legs. I had switched out of the outfit Charlotte made me buy and into a 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, under a denim vest with a grey hood, black jean shorts that stopped a few inches above my knees and my combat boots, my usual reflective aviators covering my eyes. I stuck my earbuds into my ears and listened to my music. The door opened and John Dee ducked into the car, texting on his cell phone. What the hell?<p>

I pulled one of my earbuds out. "Oi! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell you listening to?" He could probably hear my song with his Awakened hearing. I listened to it for a minute. It was a remix of 'Slave' by Brittney Spears. Yeah, talk about awkward...

"None of your business, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to capture Nicholas Flamel." He said it as if it was obvious, which is was not to me. "Why are you here?"

"Niccolo sent me, don't know why." I stared out the window and I remembered something that I read on Jane's file. John Dee was her father. I leaned forwards on my knees.

"Jane's alive." Dee didn't even look up.

"Who?"

"Er, Jessica Jane Dee." That got his attention. I took the folded up file out of my pocket and handed to him. On a second thought, I took a pen and scribbled out the part where it said Jane was my sister. He read over it, shock evident on his face.

"Who had these files?" he asked as he gave the papers back to me.

"Isis and Osiris," I answered as the car stopped. Dagon opened the door. I climbed out of the limo and walked into the house, Dee following me."Your room's upstairs, first one on the right." I walked up to my own room, grabbing my iPod and clicking on the play button. A mashup that I made last week blared from the speakers. I just laid on my bed for a minute and picked out the little things I needed to change in the song later. I heard a knock at the door and flicked my wrist towards the door. It opened itself and I saw Niccolo standing in the doorway.

"So, what is the 'interesting information' you have acquired?" Niccolo asked and sat down next to me on the bed.

"My sister's alive."

"Jane? I thought she died when her plane exploded."

"So did I," I said bitterly.

"Anything else?"

"Her daughter's father is Loki."

Silence. "Your family tree must be complicated."

"Tell me about it."

**I have a math test tomorrow on slopes and graphs... I wasn't even there for three days. We've been on this unit for about two weeks. I'm going to fail math this term.**

**-MJ2001**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh. Haven't updated in almost a month. I've been so busy with US Finals, I haven't been able to work on this as much. We got 7th out of 10 teams, I think we did pretty good for three alternates (people who fill in for someone else). **

**IOU1882: I don't support Dee and Dare. It just goes along with the plot. Thank you for the review though!**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. High Warlock of Brooklyn and Pyxis are from Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 10

When I finally came out of my room later that day, it was already 12:30. I saw that Astrid was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee as she did paperwork. Even though Astrid still worked for the Stars, she has a side job as a business woman since it was getting harder for her to go on missions.

"Where's the box?" she asked as I walked in the kitchen, not looking up from her papers. I set my cup of tea on the table-unlike Astrid, who drinks coffee every single day, I can't live without tea, preferably Earl Grey.

"Right here." I held the small box out in the palm of my hand. "Why do you have a key to the house?" I asked as I handed it to her.

"I used to live here before I joined the Stars," she replied, putting the small box in her bag. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, it was 200 years ago."

"Sure..." Astrid glared at me and took that as my cue I shut up. "So, why did we get that again?"

She rambled off something about warlocks, Brooklyn and demons. Astrid wasn't from the world of Elders and immortals. I didn't know much about her past-no one did, no one alive at least. As my sister always said, 'The dead tell no tales'.

"Okay... when do I have to leave here?" I wanted to stay in Paris as long as possible.

"I was hoping that you could go on a mission with Tori." I raised an eyebrow. I never went on missions with Tori. Though I consider the totally awesome but crazy aunt that I never had, our missions and specialties were very... different. For one, we rarely had missions that took place on the same _planet_. She also killed people with ease and acted like she belonged in a mental asylum half the time. I just got in, got the info I needed and got out. I acted normal... well, not really, but at least I'm not sadistic and crazy like her.

"Well, there's a rather odd prisoner that needs to be released..."

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

"Where are you going?" Machiavelli asked as Jaz laced up her combat boots. Two knives peeked out of her boots, a strange futuristic gun stuck out of the pocket of her jeans, some kind of bomb and other strange things hung off her belt, black Kohl was smudged around her eyes to help disguise them, her lips were stained red and her hair was pulled into a ponytail; he knew she was going off the cause trouble somewhere.

"To a planet that Earth won't discover for another 2000 years to break out a prisoner that you will probably never hear of," she answered.

"Good to know," he said distractedly and Jazmine disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Machiavelli was waiting for the Disir to arrive, but he was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea to use the Valkyries to retrieve the twins of legend.

"You okay?" Niccolo was pulled out of his thoughts by Astrid, who looked rather concerned. Her gold hair flowed freely past her shoulders instead of in its usual tight bun.

"Fine, just thinking."

"Don't strain yourself," The Raven quipped with a wink. He smiled, but it was forced. "I'm going out, just popping over to Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?"

"It's a long story," Astrid said tiredly. She looked stressed and the circles under her eyes were darker than usual.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." She was lying, but it didn't seem like the best time to point it out. "Be back 'round one. Good luck with the Valkyries." He didn't ask how she knew about the Disir-he didn't think he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Josh raced through the Parisian night, chasing the Nidhogg, the Disir warrior and Scathach. He was almost completely caught up to them when he collided with a blonde girl who darted in front of him.<p>

"Oi, watch where you're walking kid!" Jazmine Machiavelli snapped as she pushed herself off the ground. There were scratches and bruises all over her skin. Her clothes looked like they had put through a paper shredder. She squinted at him. "Aren't you Saint Germain's friend?"

"Aren't you Machiavelli's daughter?" he shot back, raising Clarent and backing away. His aura flared gold around him, coming off his skin in saffron smoke.

"No," she said, not offering anymore information. Jazmine dusted off her ripped up jeans and began running towards the direction that the Nidhogg had gone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, following the Black Star.

"Rescuing Scathach-I owe her a debt and rescuing her is an easy way to repay it."

Josh looked at her like she had grown another head. "Getting her from the claws of a giant dinosaur that's rampaging through Paris is NOT easy."

"To an untrained humani, it isn't. But to a Star and a Mistress of Air and Fire Magics, it is."

"You've mastered Air and Fire? Can you Awaken me?"

Jazmine frowned. "Maybe, but there's a very good chance I might screw up and you would end up with some nasty side effect. I've seen it happen-it's not pretty. Better off with an Elder doing it." A crushed car was in the way-Josh went around it while Jazmine did a neat front flip over it. Neither of them noticed the badly parked police car resting on the curb.

"What's the Black Star doing with the boy?" Dee wondered aloud.

"Jazmine said she was breaking someone out of prison, but she gets easily distracted," Niccolo answered with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Jazmine attempted to grab an unconscious Scathach out of the Nidhogg's claws, but the Nidhogg thrashed and squirmed, throwing her off of its lava crusted hide. She hit the ground and Josh heard a sickening snap as some of her bones broke. The Disir held her sword over her head and howled a savage war cry as she prepared to bring her sword down on Josh's head. "<em>Odin!<em>"

"Sophie," Josh whispered. Suddenly, a wall of black fire formed between the Valkyrie and Josh as a spear of yellow energy hit the Disir, reducing her chain mail armor to shreds. The smell of cinnamon and sulfur filled the air. Jazmine was lying on the ground, a hand stretched out to keep the fire going as she stood up, battered and bruised but still alive.

"Josh!" Dee helped the boy up as Jazmine kept the barrier of fire going.

"Wait," Josh said hoarsely. "Scatty..."

"Escaped," Dee said.

"Escaped?"

"The Nidhogg dropped her when Dare created a curtain of fire between you and the Disir. I saw her jump out of the Nidhogg's claws and run down the quay."

"She... she ran away?" That didn't sound right. Scathach had been unconscious last time he saw her. But Josh couldn't think straight with the awful throbbing in his head.

"Even the Shadow cannot stand against the Nidhogg. Heroes survive because they know when to run."

"But she left me."

"I doubt she even knew you were there," Dee said quickly. He helped Josh into the police car and tapped Machiavelli on the shoulder as he got in the back. "Let's go."

The Disir's once pristine chain mail armor was in tattered shreds. She strode through the now dying flames and noticed the car. She howled in an unintelligible language and ran for them.

"Niccolo," Dee said. "We should go now." Machiavelli turned the key so fast that the starter screeched. The car lurched forwards then died. "Oh that's just great."

Josh watched as the Magician leaned out the window, brought his hand to his mouth and blew sharply into it. A yellow sphere of smoke rolled from his palm and dropped onto the ground. It bounced twice like a rubber ball, then exploded at head height just as it reached the Disir. Thick, sticky strands the color and consistency of dirty honey splashed over the Disir, then dripped down in long streamers, gluing her to the ground. "That should hold her…" Dee began. The Disir's broadsword sliced easily through the strands. "Or maybe not."

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _Josh winced as three loud gunshots rang out through the night. Two bullets hit the Valkyrie's chest. Josh watched as the Disir fell on the ground, blood dripping from her stomach and chest.

Jazmine Machiavelli carefully stepped over the Disir, a Glock pistol in her left hand. She jogged over to the car and opened the driver's door. Jazmine waved her gun towards the back seat. "Out. She's not dead and she'll be up in a few minutes." Niccolo got out of the driver's seat and slid into the back while Jazmine got in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition.

"Keep going!" Dee shouted as the Disir began to get up.

"I'm not stopping!" Jazmine assured as the Valkyrie rose to her feet shakily. She grabbed her sword and prepared to run. But the car was already too far away. Josh, Dee, Machiavelli and Jazmine were safe, for now.

**I thought it was pretty good for just writing the scene from memory.**

**I started watching Hetalia Axis Powers. I'm on episode 23 or something. It's kind of weird because it only has English subtitles, but it's pretty cool. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything but my OCs. I tried to put this chapter in my own words as much as possible, but there are some things that weren't copy and pasted from the book but are pretty similar and I did use some of the dialogue. I don't own anything Micheal Scott wrote, I only own the things I wrote, all credit goes to Micheal Scott. **

Chapter 11

"Turn here," Dee commanded. Jaz shot him a glare in the rear-view mirror. She was only driving with her left hand, due to the fact that her right arm was twisted at an odd angle from her getting thrown off the back of the Nidhogg. "Please," he added. Jazmine hit the breaks and turned the police car into an alleyway, the car screeching. The front wheel, which had been torn off ages ago, kicked up sparks. The car hit a trash can, which then toppled into a second, then a third. She twisted the wheel sharply to avoid the fourth and the engine began to bang. The car shuttered and stopped, smoke billowing from the hood.

"Out-I think we're on fire," Jaz announced. Dee, Machiavelli, and Josh scrambled out of the car and out of the alley. Jaz stayed and popped the smoking hood. It caught fire and burned Jaz's arms. She cursed and ran over to the rest of the small group as the rest of the car burst into flames, sending dark smoke up into the early morning sky.

"Wonderful, now the Disir knows where we are. And she's not going to be happy," Dee muttered.

"Well, she's not going to be happy with you," Machiavelli remarked.

"Why me?" Dee asked, surprised.

"You're the one who ruined her armor," Machiavelli said with a smirk.

"Well, Miss Dare threw fire at her," Dee pointed out.

"Oi, don't drag me into this!" Jazmine snapped irritably. She made a quick movement with her right arm experimentally then let out another string of curse words. "Yep, definitely broken. Bruised ribs, 3rd degree burns, broken bones, tonight officially sucks," she said under her breath.

"Enough already!" Josh rounded on them. It was like listening to grade school fights all over again. "Who was that... woman?"

"That was a Valkyrie," Machiavelli said grimly.

"A Valkyrie?"

"Sometimes they're called Disir."

"A Disir?" Josh didn't really care what the woman was called-all he knew is that she tried to stab him with a sword. Maybe this was a dream and, from the moment Dee stepped into the bookshop with the Golems, he had fallen asleep and was having a dream. Bust when her moved his right arm and his bruised shoulder protested, and Josh winced in pain, he realized this was no dream. This was a living nightmare.

Josh stepped back from the two men and girl and looked down the alley. He stood on his toes and searched for the skyline to look for something like the Effiel Tower or Sacre Coeur to give him an idea of where he was at. "I've got to get back," he told them, backing away from the group. According to Flamel, Machiavelli and Dee were the enemy-especially Dee. According to his sister, Jazmine was neutral, but had no problem with killing him. Yet they had just saved him from the Disir. "I have to go back."

Dee turned to face him. "To Flamel and Saint Germain?"

Josh backed down the alleyway a little further. He wondered how far Jaz could throw a fireball and Dee could toss a spear of energy. Not very far, he figured. If he got one or two more paces away, he could run down the alley and ask for directions to the Eiffel Tower. Then he would be one step closer to reuniting with his sister. "Don't try and stop me," Josh said and turned away.

"What was it like?" Dee asked suddenly.

Josh turned to face the Magician-he immediately knew what he was talking about.

"What was it like, holding Clarent, feeling its raw power flow through you? What was it like, knowing the thoughts and emotions of the creature you stabbed?" Dee took Excalibur out from under his coat. Jazmine backed away from Dee, glaring at Excalibur. Josh thought it was strange, but didn't put much thought into it. "I know you felt the Nidhogg's thoughts, feelings, memories even?" Josh nodded. "For just an instant, you knew what it felt to be godlike; to catch glimpses of worlds beyond your imagination, to feel strange, alien, emotions... You probably saw the distant past, and even glimpsed the Nidhogg's Shadowrealm."

Josh nodded slowly, wondering how Dee knew.

"For an instant, it was just like being Awakened, but nothing near as intense," he added quickly. "And do you want to have your powers Awakened?"

Josh nodded-Dee was right. While the Nidhogg's memories were surging through him, he had felt alive, truly alive. "But it can't be done," Josh countered.

"Oh yes it can be-it can be done here, tonight."

"But Flamel said..." he began, but stopped himself. If he could be Awakened...

"Flamel says lots of things. I doubt he even knows the truth anymore."

"Do you?" Josh asked.

"Always." Dee gestured to Machiavelli and Jazmine. "The Italian and the Black Star are no friends of mine-"

"Damn straight," Josh heard Jaz mutter.

"-so ask them if your powers could be Awakened today."

Josh looked to the tall man for an answer. "The English Magician is correct-you could be Awakened within the hour."

"You better not be referring to me-I've never Awakened anyone before," Jazmine cut in. Dee shook his head. "Then yes, there are a few people that could Awaken you in this city."

Dee smiled triumphantly and turned back to Josh. "So do you want to go back to Flamel and his vague promises and half truths, or do you want to come with us and be Awakened? It's your choice."

Josh thought for a minute. He remembered the intense emotions and strange thoughts of the Nidhogg running through him. He thought of the power running through him when he wielded Clarent. He remembered how he had felt truly alive for those few seconds. And Dee had said that the sensation was nothing like being Awakened.

"I need an answer," Dee said.

Josh took a deep breath and said "What do I need to do?"

**So, I have an important topic to discuss. I got bored and basically wrote a prologue for a story centered around J.J. (Jaz's older sister). Only problem-it would be a Hetalia & SotINF crossover. I like to do crossovers so that more people can be able to read the stories, but I'm not sure if I should do it or not, because I'm already working on the prequel to Jazmine and Cinnamon (it's called Everything Has Changed) and I feel like I've branched out my OCs too much because I already have Astrid, Tori, J.J, and Charlotte in my other fic, 'Time Ladies at SHIELD'. So, what do you think I should do-write it as a crossover or just SotINF or not write it at all (really hope you don't pick that one). Review or PM me an answer. **

**-MJ2001**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Easter everyone! I don't own anything but my OCs. **

Chapter 13

3rd POV

Jazmine gritted her teeth and pushed down hard on the crowbar with both hands, prying open the manhole cover. Where she had gotten the crowbar, Josh really didn't want to know. A plume of awful smelling gas came up from the opening. She quickly kicked it aside with the steel toe of her combat boot, the metal disk screeching on the concrete. Dee wasted no time slipping in the entrance to the sewers. He was followed by Josh, then Jazmine and finally Machiavelli. They had climbed down a metal ladder and had ended up in a small passageway so tiny that they had to march in single file ("St. Joan's all over again," he had hear Jaz mutter). Only Dee and Jaz could stand completely upright. The tunnel floor dipped and Josh was surprised as ice cold water filled his sneakers. He shivered and tried not to think about what he was walking through.

The awful sewer smell was momentarily masked by the smell of rotten eggs as Dee created a globe of light. It floated about a foot in front of the Magician, illuminating the narrow tunnel as they sloshed forwards. Josh was beyond scared, past terrified; he was now petrified.

"I don't... I don't like small spaces," Josh said, his voice echoing off the walls of the tunnel.

"Neither do I," Machiavelli stated. "I spent a short amount of time in prison, a long time ago and I never forgot it."

"I spend lots of time in jail," Jaz announced a little too cheerfully. "I stopped counting the times I've been in and out of prison somewhere around the twenty fifth time."

"Was it bad as this?" Josh asked, momentarily wondering about Jaz's comment, but then dismissing it. Sophie had told her some crazy things about Jaz-the insane amount of time she spent in jail was one of them.

"Worse," he said tightly.

"Try and stay calm-we're just in some maintenance tunnels right now, the other sewers are a lot bigger than this," Machiavelli reassured him.

"How's that going to help?" Josh asked through gritted teeth as he tried to breathe through his mouth. Jaz leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"The bigger sewers are fifteen feet high," she explained quietly, her breath hot against his ear. True to her word, the maintenance tunnel turned into a tall, arched sewer. The brick walls were lined with pipes. Somewhere in the distance, water splashed and gurgled. Josh felt his claustrophobia ease up a little. He had claustrophobia, a fear of tight spaces, while Sophie had agoraphobia, a fear of wide open spaces.

"Where are we?" he asked suddenly, looking back at Jazmine and Machiavelli.

The Italian glanced around and then shrugged. "Honestly, I have no clue. There are about twenty one hundred kilometers of sewers, but I don't think we'll get lost-most sewers have street signs."

"Street signs?" Josh asked.

Machiavelli merely smiled. "The sewers of Paris are one of the great wonders of the city."

"Come!" Dee called, his voice echoing through the sewer.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Josh asked.

"To the deepest, oldest parts of the catacombs. We're going to have you Awakened."

"Do you know who we're going to see?"

"Only by reputation, I've never actually seen it." He lowered his voice and grabbed Josh's sleeve, holding him back. "It's not too late to go back."

"I don't think Dee would be very happy with that," Josh stated.

"Well Dee can-" Jazmine stopped mid sentence. Machiavelli, Dee and Josh turned to see a small, shining object poking out of Jaz's stomach. 'A knife,' Josh immediately thought in horror. Jaz's red lips opened to scream, but she exploded in a sticky black liquid before the sound could come out.

"Well, one down about thirty thousand to go," a voice said. A blue light shone out of nowhere and illuminated the tunnel even more. Two people were standing at the group. One was a tan, teenage girl with dark curly hair pulled into a high ponytail and glittering gold eyes. She wore a simple red blouse and white jeans, both now stained with black liquid. Her companion was a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes. His attire was completely black and dark tattoos swirled across his pale skin. He held a strange stone his hand that cast off light from the strange stone etched with similar symbols to the tattoos on the young man's arms. The teen with gold eyes held a knife made of a translucent metal similar to glass splattered with the black liquid.

"Well, this is awkward," Charlotte Gold said.

**Cliffhanger! Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before this chapter starts, I just want to thank IOU1882. She sent me a welcome message when I first joined Fanfiction, reviews all of my stories consistently and gives me awesome advice. Just wanted to say that. **

**I don't own anything except my OCs ****Jaz, ****Charlotte, Astrid, Tori, Alice, Olivia and Liz. Everything else belongs to Micheal Scott. **

Chapter 13

_Paris, France 4:30 AM _

The real Jazmine's POV

They say that you learn something new everyday. I definitely learned something new: never, ever, EVER, go on a mission with Victoria Harkness if you value your mental and physical health. I think she just acts like she belongs in an asylum to freak people out. If she does, it's working. I also managed to get shot several times, break my ribs and get a very extensive collection of bruises because of Tori's reckless and insane behavior. Fun, right?

After Tori dropped me off at home around twelve, I spent the rest of the night in my room doing various activities; working on a remix, singing song after song while upside down, and practicing my aim by throwing knives at various objects. At 4:30, I was trying out a new song with my electric guitar. My phone chose that moment to start playing 'Call Me Maybe'. I put down my guitar with a sigh. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and jabbed the 'Accept Call' button.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" I said rapidly as I pressed the speaker phone button and put the phone on my nightstand. I flopped onto my bed lazily and laid on my stomach.

"Well, hello to you too. I think." Oops, I forgot Alice doesn't speak French very well.

"What's up Oxenstierna?" Alice Oxenstierna was a girl who went to school with me at private school when I was twelve, before I was permanently expelled from St. Joan's Academy for Talented Young Women and banned from all of France's private schools. Her mother was an inventor from Edinburgh and her father was a Swedish politician. She was invited to the Stars after she opened up a leygate that took her to another Shadowrealm when she was ten. If I remember correctly, Olivia and Cleo Townsend was her second cousin on her mother's side.

"No need to be so snappy. I was just wondering if you, Cleo and Charlotte wanted to hang out tonight, maybe go clubbing or something." I heard someone shouting in German, several gunshots and more screaming in various languages from Alice's line but I ignored it.

"Cleo? Why Cleo?" Charlotte was my best friend, but Cleo could be a bit of a snob sometimes. Unfortunately, Cleo and Alice were pretty close.

"Cause she's the closest to our age. Unless you wanna take Liz or Olivia to a club."

"How about no?" Liz, Tori's sister, is about 1000 years older than us, give or take a few decades, and was a total stick in the mud. Olivia was only 12, so she couldn't even go into a club. Even though I was only seventeen, I looked about twenty so I could usually get in with a fake ID.

"'Kay, I'll-" A loud 'CRASH' and someone yelling was heard in the background. "Hold on for a sec."

"Kesesesese~". "Beilschmidt, get your arse back here!" "Ohonhonhonhon, someone's a little testy." "Shut it Frog Face!" "Lovi, come back!" "Don't call me Lovi, tomato bastard!" "Vee~ Pasta!" "I'm the hero, and don't you forget it!" "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Gods above people, I'm on the phone! Be quiet for five fucking minutes!" Alice screeched in her 'I'm super pissed, don't mess with me' voice. There were a few 'sorry's and some cursing, but there was no more shouting.

"Where are you?" I asked. She was clearly having a worse day than me.

There was a long sigh. "I ended up getting picked to be the Stars rep for the World Meeting, now I'm stuck in New York with a bunch of crazy ass representatives." Oh, I felt sorry for her. Those meetings were pretty insane.

"Well good luck with that. See ya tonight Oxenstierna." I hung up and shook my head, wondering why she put up with those people just for her dad. I hated my father-all he did was give me a bad reputation among the Elders. I sighed as I picked up my guitar again and continued to play 'Anarchy in the UK'.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is awkward..."<p>

Two immortals and three teenagers all stood in the sewer in absolute silence. You could have heard a pin drop. It was quiet, until-

_'I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now! Flew me to places I've never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh! Ohhhhhh! Trouble, trouble, trouble-'_

Charlotte cursed under her breath about idiotic pop songs and fished her iPhone out of her pocket. "Hello?" Charlotte listened for a second, then tossed the phone to Machiavelli. "It's for you." Machiavelli raised an eyebrow, but pressed the phone to his ear anyway.

"Why'd you kill Jazmine?" Josh blurted out.

Charlotte's gold eyes immediately snapped to Josh. Her eyes weren't amber or bronze, he noticed, they were as golden as the sun.

"Well, that wasn't exactly Jaz; that was a shape shifting demon- what were they called again?" she asked suddenly, turning to the boy in all black.

"Eidolons*."

"Eidolons, that's right," Charlotte said, nodding her head slowly.

Machiavelli said one word in French and hung up. He tossed the phone back to Charlotte. "Astrid has everything under control, I assume?"

"Yes, she's with Magnus* at the Eiffel Tower. Something about a vampire..."

"And where is the real Jazmine?"

"On some planet with Tori, about two thousand light-years away, give or take a few hundred."

"Seriously?" That was by far the strangest conversation Josh had heard so far.

Charlotte raised a thin eyebrow at Josh, then turned to Dee. "Isn't this kid supposed to like, save the world or something?"

"Yes," Dee said.

"Well, we're all screwed."

"Hey!"

"_Charlotte_," Lightwood scolded.

"_Alec_," Charlotte responded mockingly, but Lightwood ignored her.

"We need to get back to our mission," Alec reminded her.

"Fine, good luck with your Awakening kid." With that, Alec and Charlotte ran back down the tunnel.

**This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to make it all one big chapter in case I don't update for a while. **

**I have state testing on May 13th (the day after my birthday and my little brother's birthday :D). Even though today's only the 7th, my grade switched UAs with the grade above us for testing with no warning. So instead of having gym at the end of the day, I had it at seven thirty in the morning. I was so tired, I tripped over my own feet and got hit in the face with a dodge ball. And now I have gym everyday at the same time until the 20th. On top of that, the rest of my schedule is screwed because I have UA in the morning instead of in the afternoon. I officially hate state testing. I'm pretty sure everyone else does too. **

**Review! **

**-MJ2001**


	14. Chapter 14

****I haven't updated in a month, no one kill me! Life's been kicking my ass lately. But, I only have two more days of school, so I can work on this all day instead of just after school. I d**on't own anything but my OCs, and Ellie Dare is**** now added to this long list. **

Chapter 14

_June 4th_

_Paris, France 6:30 AM_

Machiavelli's house relatively quiet as Dee and Machiavelli came back. The only sound was Jaz's quiet singing while she made tea.

_"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation"_ she sung quietly while tapping her fingernails on the kitchen counter she was sitting on._ "I've never been afraid of any deviation."_ She poured her tea out of the kettle and into the mug. _"And I don't really care if you think I'm strange, I ain't gonna change."_ Jaz pressed her earbud a little farther into her ear as she took a sip of tea. _"And I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation." _

"That's nice and all, but what are you doing here?" Machiavelli and Dee ducked to avoid the knife being thrown at them. It ended up impaling the wall instead of one of their heads.

"Bloody hell, don't do that!" Jaz screeched.

"Do what?" Dee asked.

She waved her hands around wildly. "Sneak up on me, for gods sake!"

She gestured to Dee with her cup of tea. "Why is he here?"

"Why are you?" Dee replied evenly.

"You can't really ask that question, I live here-well part of the time anyway." Jaz took another sip of her tea.

Everyone was startled by the front door opening then being slammed closed. A few seconds later, Astrid walked into the kitchen. Bright red gashes and dark indigo bruises marked her fair skin. The blouse and pencil skirt she wore had been splashed with a black liquid and looked like they had went through a paper shredder. In her left hand, she had a pair of black, red soled louboutins.

And she looked absolutely livid.

Astrid marched over to Niccolo, who had simply raised an eyebrow at the Raven's condition, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine's POV<em>

'Strid dragging Niccolo out of the room wasn't unusual. She was probably pissed about him and Dee wrecking Notre Dame. Astrid tries to avoid destroying public and private property as much as possible. I think she was a nun in her original life time. That, or a pirate captain. Or maybe that was Liz...

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I hopped off the kitchen counter and headed up to my music room. It's very futuristic, with a bunch of chrome and glowing lights. It has a variety different instruments, including a guitar and a flute. Concert posters and sheet music were pinned to the black walls, along with a few random photos scattered here and there. My desk was shoved to the back wall parallel to the door, and included a built-in piano keyboard, an actual computer keyboard, a few switches and levers, and a computer screen built into the wall. It also has a comfy chair, a very comfy chair. **(AN-look up 'Hatsune Miku wallpaper' on Google and the third or so picture is the the room I'm describing, except I changed it just a bit)**. The small room used to be the attic, but after I went to Saint-Germain's house, I wanted a room for my music and other stuff like that. I convinced Niccolo to let me use this room for my music.

A few minutes later, my music mixing stuff was set up, my headphones were shoved over my ears, the fancy Bluetooth ones with the visor that went over my eyes, and a microphone hovered near my lips. Some people eat their feelings, other like to slit their wrists (which honestly does not sound appealing to me, I've injured myself enough to last several lifetimes) and a few of the Stars kill people painfully and slowly to relieve their emotions *cough* VICTORIA HARKNESS *cough*. I use music to express myself. Music was something I could control, even when my own life was spiraling out of control. It was a nice stress reliever and a fun hobby.

After about 3 hours of creating remixes and singing, my phone began to ring in pocket. I snatched it up, slipped my headphones off my and pressed the 'Accept Call' button.

"'Ello?" I answered causally.

"Hello Pandora." My eyes widened. Only three people in this place and time knew in my true name, two of them in a room upstairs having a row. That left only one person, and I use that term loosely.

"Aten," I spat as I grabbed the pistol velcro-ed to the bottom of my desk (don't ask, I get into some weird situations), just in case the Elder decided to send one of his minions. "What the hell do you want?" I growled into the phone.

"Is that any way to talk to your father Pandora?"

"Do I look like I give a damn, sunshine?" I have nicknames for everyone. They tend to piss people off, which is the intended goal. I call daddy dearest 'sunshine', because he was worshiped as the sun by the ancient Egyptians. "And you're not my father, Niccolo is." I absolutely _despised_ my real parents. They gave me up just because they didn't want to deal with my out of control Fire and Air Magic. I don't resent my mother as much as my father though, he's the one who wanted to send me away. "Now what do you want, I'm in the middle of something."

"You are to assist Machiavelli and William Bonney, one of-"

"I know who William is," I snapped.

He ignored me, as usual, "-the immortal humani who serve your uncle, in releasing the monsters on Alcatraz. You leave today."

"Too bad, I have things to do." Clubbing with Alice, Cleo and Charlotte wasn't exactly in my top 10 list of fun activities, but if it ticked Aten off, I was so ditching releasing a bunch of monsters on an island surrounded with water. Water and a Fire Magic specialist isn't exactly the best combo.

"You will do this, you owe me a favor for sparing your little niece after she attacked me." I scowled. Marina Eleanor Dare-or, as I call her, Ellie-is Jane and, as I recently found out, Loki's daughter. She's also my niece, but I've known that since she was born when I was five.

"Really? You call attempting to spray someone with silly string an _attack_? Oh, I'd love to see what you'd call a murder then."

"Watch your tongue child, or someone might come and cut it off."

"People have been telling me that for ages and I still have my tongue!" I stuck out my tongue childishly, even though Aten couldn't see me. "I'll be there Tuesday or Wednesday, I have shit to do today."

"Pandora Rowena-!"

"See ya later old man!" I hung up rather quickly and hoped to the gods that he wouldn't get jumped by a mythological creature in the next 24 hours.

**Long chapter, yay! But I don't like the ending. It seems a little choppy. **

**This is random, but I wanna start a vlog. It sounds fun. **

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer is finally here! I was gonna put this up yesterday, but my mom insisted we bake a cake while I was in the middle of working on this. Why she wanted to bake a cake at midnight, I don't know, but I didn't get this done yesterday because my mom made me help her bake a cake. It's a very good cake though. I don't own anything but my OCs. I also changed Cleo's appearance just a little, I just changed her eyes. Her left is blue, her right is hazel. **

Chapter 15

_Jaz_

I was bored. Really, really bored. Somehow, the song I had been working on up and disappeared while I was working on it. I spent three hours running back and forth from my music room to my bedroom to look for a copy on both my desktop (my computer in my music room was built into the wall, so I guess it was a wall-top) and my Macbook, but I still couldn't find it. I tried to find something else to work on but I had finished all of my other pieces and gave them to Saint Germain. Then I spent another two hours drinking tea in my bedroom and trying to find inspiration from my thoughts, but no such luck.

So, instead of hanging off the edge of my bed upside down, staring off into space, I decided to go get some tea and then go stare off into space a little more. I was walking towards the steps to go downstairs when I passed Niccolo's room and heard voices. I stopped for a second and pressed my ear to the door. I heard Astrid and Niccolo yelling at each other in Italian. Dammit, I never did learn Italian properly. I knew a little modern Italian, but it's rusty and limited to 'Who are you?', 'My name is-', and a few curse words. But Machiavelli and Astrid switch back and forth between a very old dialect of Italian and archaic French when they're fighting, so I have no idea what they're saying half the time.

After a few minutes of standing there, still having no idea what exactly the immortals were fighting about, I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I cursed and ran down the stairs, tripped, got back up, jumped the last three steps, raced towards the front door and flung it open.

"Whoa, you look kinda crazy." I blew a strand of hair out of my face and glared at Charlotte as she came in. Her platform wedges made clicking noises on the hardwood floor as she walked in. She wore one of the outfits she bought this morning, and a suspicous looking duffle bag was slung over her shoulder, along with a Coach purse.

"I ran down here to answer the door," I explained as Alice came through the doorway. Today her fiery hair was pulled up in a high pony tail to beat the heat. Startling ice blue eyes were framed by a pair of black hipster glasses. There was a light spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks, standing out from her pale skin. Alice has a willowy frame, and she's around five foot eight or so. She took off her Keds at the door and smiled at me brightly.

"Hello Jaz," she said with polite smile.

"Lo Alice," I replied and gave her a small grin.

Cleo closed the door after she came in and stood with her back propped against the door, staying silent. Her short, midnight brown hair was left down, unlike the other two girls'. Her eyes (her right eye was a pale, almost colorless, blue, her left was the color of mud, flecked with gold and green) bored holes into my head. It was clear that she didn't like me at all, nor did she want to be here. I don't know why Alice likes the immortal so much, she's a bit of a diva.

"So, what's with the bag?" I made a vague gesture to the bag Charlotte was holding.

"Stuff," Charlotte answered, a mischievous smirk on her lips. The last time she wore that smirk, we were at a charity gala and Charlotte had spiked punch with vodka. Very entertaining, but it ended with us being kicked out of the gala.

"Anyone want drinks?" I asked, changing the subject. There was a chorus of agreements, so I led everyone to the kitchen. As we passed the stairs, I heard Astrid yell again.

"Who's yelling?" Cleo asked.

"'Strid and Niccolo, they're having a row," I answered. "Don't know what they're saying though."

Alice winced as Niccolo shouted again. "You don't want to know," she said. Alice speaks almost every language under the sun, since she has to work with the world representatives all the time.

I just shook my head and continued towards the kitchen. I grabbed my friends' favorite drinks. I gave a can of diet Coke to Charlotte, handed a water to Cleo, and Alice got a glass of apple juice. I made a cup of tea for myself.

"So, when are we going clubbing?" Charlotte questioned after she took a large gulp of apple juice.

"Shhh, Astrid will kill us if she finds out we're going clubbing," I hissed, then continued. "We're all underage, except for Cleo. How old are you again Queen?"

Cleo looked up from over her glass at the mention of her code name. "I was born in 1876." We all did a little mental math, which resulted in Alice gaping at the Egyptian Queen, Charlotte raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow and me sipping my tea with a bored expression on my face.

"You're 140?!" Alice asked rather shrilly. She was a little new to the world of Elders and immortals, so finding out that Cleo, who looks about twenty two, is actually almost one and a half centuries old, is still a little shocking for her. Since I grew up with Astrid (who was born either at the very end of the Renaissance or a little after) and Tori (she told me she stopped counting the time travel years, and even then she's somewhere around 400), it took a while to realize that not everyone could live over 100.

"I'm 136," Cleo corrected nonchalantly.

"How old are you guys?" Alice suddenly questioned, turning to me and Charlotte. "I'm 19."

"I'm nineteen, just graduated high school in May, top of my class," Charlotte answered proudly.

"What's today's date?" I asked, tapping my nails against my glass.

"June 4th, I think," Alice replied.

"Then I'll be eighteen in five days, still haven't graduated high school," I announced.

I winced at the loud squeals from Alice and Charlotte. "That means tonight we need to celebrate!" Alice declared.

I blinked at them blankly. "Celebrate what?"

"Your birthday, duh!" Charlotte responded.

"I should have baked a cake! I would have too! You need to eat more." Alice poked me in the side gently, her finger meeting my ribs.

"I'm aware," I said with a frown. Everyone tells me that. Astrid, Niccolo, Liz, almost every mature and responsible adult I've met has told me that I'm too thin. It's mostly because I don't eat as much and I train so much to keep up with missions and combat, I burn more calories than I eat. But since Elders and Next Generation (me, I'm technically classified as Next Generation) have a different metabolism than humani, I'm still healthy but super skinny.

"You weight like 80 pounds, you're way too skinny Jazzy," Charlotte added.

"Well, you weigh less when you're five foot nothing," I pointed out. "And don't call me Jazzy," I added.

"Oh, that's right, only _William_ can call you that," Charlotte said mockingly. She twirled a strand of her curly hair, then said, "So, on the subject of Billy..."

"What about him?" I asked, annoyed,

"...are Billy and you dating?" I was about to scream at Charlotte, and tell her for the thirtieth time that _no_, Billy and I were not dating, when Astrid walked into the kitchen. All of us went silent.

"Cleo, get off the counter. Charlotte, use proper grammar. And watch your tongue Jazmine Dare," Astrid commanded, a scowl on her face. She had changed out of her ripped up blouse and skirt and changed into a simple tank top and yoga pants. Cleo climbed off the counter with cat-like grace. Charlotte and I rolled our eyes.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Charlotte muttered under her breath as Astrid made her coffee.

"I heard that Gold." Astrid glared at the younger woman and took a sip of burning hot and, in my opinion, bitter liquid. "I also heard that you were going out later."

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath.

"Language Jazmine," Astrid scolded once again. "And I'd like to talk to you, _alone_." She put emphasis on the last word.

"Hey, can we go out back and spar? I wanna see how long Alice will last against the Queen," Charlotte said with a grin.

Astrid nodded. "Yes, that would be fine." Alice and Charlotte high fived each other and ran out the back door. Cleo calmly walked out of the kitchen, shutting the back door and the Raven turned to me, and suddenly I knew that whatever she was going to make me do, I was not going to like it one bit.

**I've been working on this for ages, and just now finished. Please review**

**-MJ2001**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating in almost a month, I've been pretty busy. Also, I'm stuck on what I should do with Jaz's part of the storyline right now. So, I figured, let's go see Nick and the twins are up to! It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I don't know what to write for the next chapter of The Renegade. Nope, not at all. **

***cough* ****_SARCASM!_**** *cough***

**So, this is after Nicholas killed the Genii Cucullati and after Sophie and Josh threw a fit about the sunglasses. I'll throw some of my OCs in there too, so it's not too boring. I don't own anything but my OCs. **

Chapter 16

_June 4th_

_London, England-3:30 PM_

After Nicholas bought their black sunglasses, Sophie and Josh felt much better. Saint Germain's friend still hadn't shown up, so Nicholas and the twins had been walking around the streets of London for the last hour or so.

"So, who do you think Francis contacted?" Sophie asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. They had stopped walking, and were sitting on a bench, watching both cars and pedestrians speed down roads and sidewalks to get to their desired destination.

"I really have no idea," Flamel admitted with a small shrug. "Perenelle and I haven't been to London in a very long time, and the last allies we had in London were probably Liz Harkness* or J.J. Dee."

Josh's head shot up. "Dee?" he asked, his head darting around, as if the English Magician would pop out of the crowd any second.

Nicholas laughed at Josh and shook his head. "No, not here. J.J. is... _was_ the immortal daughter of Virginia Dare and Dee. She was a soldier as well as a Star; she was took part in the American Revolutionary War, the American Civil War, and World Wars One and Two. She's also Jazmine Dare's half sister. The last time I saw her was around the demon incident in 1887, I think. Or maybe it was 1888?"

Josh frowned. "_Was_?" he questioned.

"She died," Sophie said abruptly, before Flamel could answer. "No, wait... she faked her death." The Witch's memories quickly took over her vision.

_A twelve year old girl, choppy black hair framing her pale face, escaping from a house filled with smoke and fire, just as the house collapsed in on itself. She watched with tears dripping down her face, terrified, as the only home she had ever known, was engulfed in flames. Jessica quickly raced away from the city, while the city of London burned to the ground. _

_Jessica, her sun kissed skin shining in the moonlight, as Niccolo Machiavelli stood next to her silently on the clay tiled roof. She pressed a gold, metal sphere, her lips moving to say words too quiet for Sophie to hear. Guards appeared seconds later, shouting in Italian. The teenager stepped away from Machiavelli, a small smile on her lips, then jumped off the roof, her feet quickly hitting the cobblestones as she disappeared into the night. _

_The winged woman, Astrid, in the garb of a pirate captain, tricone hat and all, raised her glass for a toast to another successful adventure. Jessica, now J.J., another woman with short blonde hair and a top hat and a brunette woman, all in pirate clothes, clinked their own glasses with Astrid's They downed the contents of their glasses as the other occupants of the tavern sung drunken tunes in Spanish and enjoyed their own drinks. _

**(AN: This is a bit gruesome, don't read if you don't like stuff like that)** _Her grey eyes were rolled back into her head as the medic ripped open the bottom half J.J.'s blue military uniform, to find a musket ball drilled into her flesh. The dark haired woman screamed as the doctor rooted around her flesh for the projectile, finally pulling the piece of metal out of her skin. J.J. released a pent up breath and sank into unconsciousness as her lime green aura started to heal her wound, the Battle of Yorktown raging around her. _

_Dee and J.J., now wearing Victorian Era clothing, yelling at each other, while Astrid sat in a chair, her hands folded daintily in her lap, with the blonde top hat woman behind her; Astrid closely observing the two, but the top hat woman smirking childishly, looking as if she was trying not to laugh. J.J. finally just sighed loudly and dramatically, and swept out of the parlor as fast as her dress would allow her, slamming the door shut behind her. _

_Dee, now standing in a modern day funeral parlor alone, wearing a crisp black suit. A lifeless J.J. lay in the casket, wearing a pristine military uniform. A girl who barely looked 10 with black hair and __a 4 year old version of J.J. stood next to the casket. The older girl lifted the younger child up, and the little girl laid a red rose in the casket. Both girls wore black dresses and had tear-stained faces. Sophie realized with a jolt that she was looking at a young Jazmine Dare. But who was the other girl? Sophie saw J.J. standing in the back of the room, tears dripping down her face, right before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. _

The Witch's memories melted away, and Sophie was left to star at the busy London street to think about what she just saw.

"...should probably get going. Sis, you still there?" Josh waved her hand in front of his sister's blank face, snapping Sophie out of her reverie. He and Flamel were already standing, ready to try and find Saint-Germain's friend again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sophie got up from the bench a little shakily, just as a black cab pulled up on the street in front of them.

**Yay, filler chapter! I put some more info about J.J. too. **

***Liz will pop up in later chapters. She is my OC, so I own Liz too. I do not, however, own Liz's last name, Harkness; that belongs to Doctor Who, and I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Ugh, school starts in less than a month. It's depressing. I saw a commercial for school supplies today too. I'm all about learning, but I'm not real big on the social aspect of school. Why can't it just be summer forever? *sigh***

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything but Jaz. I do not own a word of what Micheal Scott wrote, and I do not claim it as my own work in any way, shape, or form. There are small parts that I inserted and a few words that I changed, but the rest belongs to Micheal Scott. **

Chapter 17

The enormous dining room shimmered in the late-afternoon sun. Golden sunbeams ran across polished wood panels and bounced off the waxed floor, sparking highlights from a suit of armor in the corner and picking out spots of color from display cases of coins that traced human history. One wall was covered with masks and helmets from every age and continent. The masks surrounded a painting by Santi di Tito that had been stolen from the Palazzo Vecchio. The room was dominated by a huge table that had belonged to the Borgias. Eighteen high-backed chairs were arranged around the table. Only three were occupied, and the table was bare except for a large phone, which looked out of place in the antique-filled room.

Dr. John Dee sat on one side of the table. Dee was a small neat Englishman, pale-skinned and gray-eyed. He was wearing his customary charcoal three-piece suit, the only touch of color in the pattern of tiny gold crowns on his gray bow tie. He usually wore his iron gray hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, but it now hung loose around his shoulders, curling down to touch his triangular goatee. His dark-gloved hands rested lightly on the wooden table.

Niccolò Machiavelli sat facing Dee. The physical difference between the two men was startling. While Dee was short and pale, Machiavelli was tall, his complexion tanned, emphasizing the trait both men shared: cold gray eyes. Machiavelli kept his snow-white hair short and had always been clean-shaven. His tastes tended toward a more elegant style. His black suit and white silk shirt were clearly custom-made, and his deep crimson tie was woven with threads of pure gold. It was his portrait on the wall behind him and he looked little older now than when it had been painted, more than five hundred years before. Machiavelli had been born in 1469; technically he was fifty-eight years older than the Englishman. Both men were immortal, and they were two of the most powerful figures on the planet.

Jazmine Dare was the last occupant of the room. She was demographically younger than Dee and Machiavelli at only 17 years old. Jazmine's hair was neither grey or white, but dyed an unnatural white blonde color. Her skin was much paler than both of the men's, making her red lips and the dark powder on her eyelids stand out even more. Instead of a suit, she wore a rock concert t-shirt and cut-off jean shorts. Jazmine was utterly out of place compared to the two immortals and was extremely modern in contrast to the antiques in the room. The only similarities to the two men were her grey eyes and that she was just as dangerous as the immortals, maybe even more so.

The two men had been sitting in the dining room of Machiavelli's town house off the Place du Canada for the past thirty minutes. Dee and Machiavelli had each received the same summons on their cell phones: the image of a worm swallowing its own tail—the Ouroborus. In the center of the circle was the number thirty. Jaz had come in about 20 minutes later, flashed the Ouroborus on the screen of her iPhone and sat down next to Machiavelli.

Although they were expecting the call, they jumped when the speakerphone on the table buzzed. Machiavelli checked the caller ID before answering. An unusually long number beginning with 31415—he recognized it as a portion of pi—scrolled off the screen. When he hit the Answer button, static crackled before dying away to a breeze-like whisper.

_"We are disappointed."_ The voice spoke in an archaic form of Latin. _"Very disappointed."_ It was impossible to tell whether the voice was male or female, and at times it sounded as if two people were talking together.

Machiavelli was surprised; he had been expecting to hear his Dark Elder master's voice—he'd never heard this speaker before. Jaz was too busy listening to her earpiece ramble off a Latin translation to worry about the speaker. Although Dee's face remained impassive, the Italian watched as the muscles tightened in the English Magician's jaw. This must be Dee's Dark Elder master.

_"We were assured that all was in readiness… that Flamel would be captured and slain… that Perenelle would be disposed of and that the twins would be delivered into our hands..."_

_"And yet Flamel and the twins remains free …. Perenelle is no longer imprisoned, though she is on the island. And we still do not have the complete Codex. We are disappointed,"_ the disembodied voice repeated.

Dee, Jazmine and Machiavelli looked at one another. People who disappointed the Dark Elders tended to disappear.

_"You have failed us,"_ the voices whispered.

No one broke the silence that followed, fully aware that the men's long lives were hanging by a thread. The men were powerful and important, but neither was irreplaceable. Jazmine was a bit different, as she was not an agent of the Dark Elders, but could still be killed the minute she walked out of the room.

Static crackled once again on the line, and a new voice spoke. _"But let me suggest that all is not lost."_

Centuries of practice kept Machiavelli's face expressionless. Jaz, however, had gone stiff and a look of horror flashed briefly on her face. Here was the voice he'd been expecting-the voice of his Elder master.

_"Let me suggest that we are closer than we have ever been. We have confirmed, that the children are the twins of legend; we have seen demonstration of their powers. The Alchemyst and his Sorceress wife are trapped and dying. All we have to do is to wait, and time, our greatest friend, will take care of them for us. And we have the Codex."_

_"But not all of it,"_ the male-female voice whispered. _"We still lack the final two pages."_

_"Agreed. But it is more than we have ever had. Certainly enough to begin calling back the Elders from the most distant Shadowrealms."_

Machiavelli frowned. Dee's Elder master was reputedly the most powerful of all the Elders, and yet here was his own master arguing and debating with him or her. Jaz's slightly raised eyebrows told him that she was thinking the same thing. The line crackled, and the male-female voice sounded almost petulant.

_"But we lack the Final Summoning. Without it, our brothers and sisters will not be able to step from their Shadowrealms into this world."_

Machiavelli's master responded evenly. _"We should still be gathering our armies. Some of our brethren have ventured far from this earth; they have even gone beyond the Shadowrealms into the Otherworlds. We need to call them back now, draw them into the Shadowrealms that border this earth, so that when the time is right, a single step will take them into this world and we can move as one to reclaim the planet."_

Machiavelli looked at Dee and Jazmine. The English Magician's head had titled slightly to one side, eyes half closed as he listened to the Elders. Almost as if he felt Machiavelli's gaze on him, Dee opened his eyes and raised his brows in a silent question. The Italian shook his head slightly; he had no idea what was happening. They both turned to Jazmine, who shrugged her shoulders and pushed her earpiece in even farther.

_"This is the time foreseen by Abraham when he created the Codex,"_ Machiavelli's master continued. _"He possessed the Sight, and could see the strands of time. He foretold that __order would be returned to the world__—he called it the Time of the Turning. We have discovered the twins, we know the whereabouts of Flamel and the two Codex pages. Once we have the pages, we can use the twins' powers to fuel the Final Summoning."_

The line crackled with static, and there was a murmur of assent in the background. Machiavelli realized that others listening in on the line. Machiavelli chose his moment when there was a break in the voices and spoke, keeping his voice neutral and professional.

"Then I suggest that you allow us to complete our tasks. Let us find Flamel and the twins." He knew he was playing a dangerous game now, but it was clear that there was dissension in the ranks of the Elders, and Machiavelli had always been expert at manipulating situations. He had heard the need in his master's voice. The Elders desperately wanted the twins and the Codex. And at that instant he recognized that both he, Jazmine and Dee were still valuable assets. "The doctor and I have formulated a plan," he said, and fell silent, waiting to see if they would take the bait.

_"Speak, humani,"_ the male-female voice rumbled.

Machiavelli said nothing. Dee's eyebrows shot up and he pointed at the phone. _Speak,_ he mouthed. Jaz made a panicked gesture for him to talk.

_"Speak!"_ the voice howled.

"You are not my master," Machiavelli said very quietly. "You cannot command me."

Jaz smiled and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, then turned to Dee and mouthed _'Burn'_. Dee was staring at him, gray eyes wide with horror and maybe even admiration.

There was a long hissing sound. Machiavelli turned his head slightly, trying to identify the noise. Then he nodded: it was laughter. The other Elders were amused by his response. He had been correct; there was dissension in the ranks of the Elders. Dee's master was all-powerful, that did not mean he was liked. Here was a weakness Machiavelli could use to his advantage.

The line clicked, the background noise changed and Machiavelli's master spoke, amusement audible in his voice. _"What do you propose? And be careful, humani,"_ he added._ "You have failed us also. We were assured that Flamel and the twins would not leave Paris."_

The Italian smiled triumphantly. "Master. I was instructed to do nothing until the Magician arrived. Valuable time was lost. Flamel was able to contact allies, find shelter and rest." Machiavelli was watching Dee carefully as he spoke. "However," he pressed, "this delay worked to our advantage. The boy was Awakened by an Elder loyal to us. We have some idea of the twins' powers and we know where they've gone." He looked at Dee sitting across the table and nodded. The English Magician took the hint.

"They are in London," John Dee continued. "And Britain is our country. Unlike in Paris, we have allies there: Elders, Next Generation, immortals and humani who will aid us. And, in England, there are others whose services can be bought. These resources can be directed to finding Flamel and the twins." He finished and leaned forward, staring intently at the phone, waiting for an answer.

The line clicked and went dead. Then a busy signal filled the room.

Dee stared at the phone with shock and anger. "Have we lost connection or did they just hang up on us?"

Machiavelli hit the Speaker button, silencing the noise. "Now you know how I feel when you hang up on me," he replied quietly.

"What do we do now?" Dee demanded.

"We wait. I imagine they are discussing our futures."

Dee folded his arms over his narrow chest. "They need us," he said, failing to sound confident.

Jazmine barked a laugh, and shook her head. Even she knew the truth.

Machiavelli's smile was bitter. "They use us, but do not need us. I know of at least a dozen immortals who could do what I do."

"Well, _you_ are replaceable," Dee said with a self-satisfied shrug. "But I have spent a lifetime chasing the Flamels."

"You mean you've spent a lifetime failing to catch them," Machiavelli said, his voice neutral.

"So close, and yet always so far," Jazmine added tauntingly. Any reply Dee was about to make was cut off when the phone rang.

_"This is our decision."_ It was Dee's Elder master speaking, the male-female voices blending together into a single voice._ "The Magician will follow the Alchemyst and the twins to England. Your instructions are explicit: destroy Flamel, capture the twins and retrieve the two pages. Use whatever means necessary; we have associates in England who are indebted to us. We will call in those debts. And Doctor… if you fail us this time, then we will temporarily remove the gift of immortality and allow your humani body to age to its limit … and at the moment before your death, we will make you immortal again."_ There was a rasp that might have been a chuckle. _"Think about how that will feel-your brilliant mind trapped in an ancient body, unable to see or hear clearly, unable to walk or move, in constant pain from ailments. You will be forever ancient and undying. Fail us and this will be your destiny for eternity."_

Dee nodded, swallowed hard and said with as much confidence as he could muster, "I will not fail."

_"And as for you, Niccolo…"_ Machiavelli's Elder master spoke. _"You will travel to America. The Sorceress is loose on Alcatraz. Do whatever you must to secure the island."_

"But I have no contacts in America," Machiavelli protested. "No allies. Europe has always been my domain."

_"That is why Miss Dare will accompany you after she finishes her business in Morocco, won't you Jazmine?" _ There was a threat in his voice and all of them were well aware of it.

Jazmine's eyes flashed black in anger, with no white or pupil, and her hands tightened into fists. "Yes, _Father._" She spat the last word like poison and Dee's eyes widened.

_"We have other agents all across the Americas. They are moving westward to await your arrival. We will instruct one to guide and assist you. On Alcatraz, you will find an army sleeping in the cells, creatures the humani will recognize from their darkest nightmares and foulest myths. It was not our intention to use this army so soon, but events are much faster than we anticipated. Soon it will be the Time of Litha. At midsummer, the twins' auras will be at their strongest and the barriers between this world and the Shadowrealms at their weakest. It is our intention to reclaim this world on that day."_

Even Machiavelli was unable to keep his face expressionless. He looked at Dee and found that the Magician was wide-eyed with shock. Both men had worked for the Dark Elders for centuries and had known that they intended to return to the world they had once ruled. Still, it was startling to discover that after years of waiting and planning, it was about to happen in a few weeks.

Dr. John Dee leaned closer to the phone. "Masters—and I know I speak for Machiavelli and Miss Dare, when I say this—we are delighted that the Time of the Turning is almost upon us and that you will soon return." He swallowed hard and took a quick breath. "But if you will allow me to caution you: the world you will return to is not the world you left. The humani have technology, communications, weapons… they will resist," he added hesitantly.

_"Indeed they will, Doctor,"_ Machiavelli's master said. _"So we will give the humani something to focus on, something to use up their resources and consume their attention. Niccolò,"_ the voice continued, _"when you have retaken Alcatraz, rouse the monsters and loose them onto San Francisco. The destruction and terror will be indescribable. And when the city is a smoking ruin, allow the creatures to wander. They will ravage across America. There are similar caches of creatures already hidden on every continent; they will be released at the same time. Entire armies will be wiped out, so that there will be none to stand against us when we return. And what will be our first action? We will destroy the monsters and be hailed by the humani as their saviors."_

"And these beasts are in Alcatraz's cells?" Machiavelli asked. "How do I rouse them?"

_"Miss Dare already has the instructions. But first, you and Jazmine must defeat Perenelle Flamel."_

"How do we know she is still there? If she has escaped her cell, surely she will have fled the island?" Jazmine asked.

_"She is still on the island and has released Areop-Enap, the Old Spider. We have taken steps to neutralize it and ensure that Perenelle will remain there until you and Miss Dare arrive. And Niccolò,"_—the Elder's voice turned hard and ugly—_"do not repeat Dee's mistake."_

The Magician straightened.

_"Do not capture or imprison Perenelle. Do not talk to her, bargain with her or reason with her. Kill her on sight. The Sorceress is infinitely more dangerous than the Alchemyst."_

**Usually I struggle with writing enough words, but I tried to shorten this one as much as I could. **

**I'm super busy with cheerleading and getting ready to start school, so I don't have as much free time as I usually do. After school starts and I get back into routine, I'll be able to write some better chapters. **

**I finally made a tumblr! My username is the-sherlocked-tribute if any of you want to stalk me.**

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	18. Chapter 18

**Woo, over 1,000 views! Thank you all for reading, it makes me feel wonderful that people appreciate my stories. **

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 18

Niccolo found Astrid in the living room, a glass of red wine sitting on the side table next to the couch and a Nicholas Sparks novel in hand.

"How did it go?" she asked in perfect Latin, without looking up from her book.

"Dee is going to London to pursue Flamel and the twins," he replied in the same language, sitting down next to her. She dog eared her current page and placed the book on the table, turning to Niccolo. "I am traveling to Alcatraz, so is Jazmine after she completes her mission in Morocco."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Morocco? I didn't assign her to Morocco. Jaz is going to London. She's meeting the Douglas twins, Liz Harkness and Ellie Dee, then escorting Ellie and the Douglas's back to San Francisco."

"What about Liz?" Machiavelli asked.

"Liz is staying in London for now, something about fixing a timeline," Astrid said, waving the question away. "But, Dee in London, of all places? London is the main base of the Star's operations. The last time he was there was the demon incident, and we can _not_ having a repeat of that."

"What was so bad about the demon incident?" Machiavelli finally snapped. That was the one thing that Astrid refused to tell him about, because it tied her to her past.

Astrid's face hardened. He had crossed a line. "We lost fifteen immortals, twenty civilians and twelve Stars, because Dee wouldn't keep his nose out of our business. I don't care about Flamel, or the prophecy, I'm not letting the death rates getting that high again." She plucked her phone and the wine glass off the side table, downing the rest of her wine in a single gulp and hitting speed dial on her phone.

* * *

><p>Jaz<p>

I had only been here for a few days, and now I had to leave. _Again_. I was planning on spending my birthday in France, but nope, I'm forced to pick up Ellie and the Douglas twins. I secretly wanted to stay here, but that would put Ellie and the Douglas's in danger. London was about to become a war ground thanks to Flamel, and the city was dangerous already. Add inhuman bounty hunters, vampires, even more immortals, Dee, Flamel and those twins, and it became even more deadly. At least our main base was there, so Lady Jane (not my sister, but Lady Jane Grey), Vera, and Selene controlled most of the city.

I walked into my room to find Charlotte going through my clothes, and Alice sitting on my bed and reading manga (I think it said _Shingeki no Kyojin_, but my Japanese was a bit rusty).

"So... how'd it go?" Alice asked, looking up from her book.

"I'm going to London to pick up Ellie and the Douglas twins, then going to Alcatraz to help do... whatever it is I have to do. Where's Cleo?" I flopped onto my bed next to Alice.

"She left for Monaco, or maybe it was Morocco, a half an hour ago." Alice replied with a slight frown. "All I know is that she's not here."

"Well, since Miss Stick in the Mud left, can we go clubbing?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Both me and Alice responded tiredly.

The brunette sighed dramatically. "Why not? You wanted to go earlier!"

"Were you listening at all?" Charlotte shook her head and Alice clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Jaz has to leave for London, and I'm leaving for Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" I wrinkled my nose. I had never had the best luck in Japan. I went to one of their academies for high school and was expelled (among other things), but Alice managed to stay and graduate.

"Stuff," she said vageuly.

"So..." Charlotte trailed off. "Can we go clubbing now?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>I finally convinced Charlotte to go back to San Francisco around eight, and Alice left to catch her plane half an hour earlier. With an overnight bag packed, my weapons loaded and hidden, and my guitar tucked safely in its case, I decided to make a cup of tea and check my messages. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed the wine bottle sitting on the counter. Astrid had probably left it out-she drinks quite often, despite Niccolo's obvious disapproval. I eyed the bottle for a few seconds, then dropped my bag and snatched it off the counter. I tiptoed to reach the wine glasses in the top cabinet with one hand, then set the glass on the counter and poured some of the red liquid into the shiny glass.<p>

I know what you're thinking. _"But Jazmine, you can't drink, you're not 21!"_ I've done much worse than drink a glass of wine, and underage drinking is the least of my problems. Besides, it was almost my birthday, and what's the point of being a teenager if you don't rebel a little?

As I swirled the crimson substance around in my glass, I thought about what it was like to be a normal, rebellious teenager. If I was turning eighteen as a normal teenager, and not as an internationally wanted bounty hunter, would my friends throw me a typical high school party with underage drinking and loud music? Would my parents get me something thoughtful, not just some expensive piece of jewelry sent through the mail? Would I have a boyfriend waiting outside my door with a birthday card and flowers? There were so many 'what if's in my life, I stopped thinking about them a long time ago.

I felt like, what did Alice call those cliched characters...? Oh yeah, Mary Sues. I felt very Mary Sue at that moment, but I guess everyone does sometimes.

I leaned against the marble counter and raised my glass towards the ceiling. "Happy 18th birthday to me," I muttered halfheartedly, then took a small sip of wine. I choked and spluttered-it was so sour, so bitter, not how I though it'd be at all. It didn't burn as it went down my throat like vodka or whiskey, but it left a slight tingling sensation and a tart aftertaste*. I gave the remaining liquid a suspicious glance, then downed the rest of the glass quickly.

"That's a good way to get drunk." I nearly dropped my glass I whirled around to see Dee standing in the doorway to the kitchen, an amused smile on his lips.

"Screw you, it's my birthday," I replied with a sneer, placing the glass in the sink. I hiccuped, then covered my mouth, hoping to God that Astrid or Niccolo didn't hear me.

"Happy birthday then," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing my bag off the floor. "How long will you be staying here?"

"Actually, I'm leaving now." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Would you like to see me out?"

"Whatevs, I'm leaving anyways," I mumbled. We walked to in silence, only stopping to open the front door.

The sky was full of stars, despite the awful Paris pollution. I walked straight to my motorcycle, stashing my bag in a compartment under the seat, then swinging my leg over and sliding my helmet over my head.

"Do you know how dangerous those things are?" Dee asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yep." I revved the engine, then sped off towards Notre Dame. Minutes before I got there, I triggered my aura. I had to be ready to activate the leygate as soon as I passed over Point Zero. I wasn't expecting for there to be yellow police tape and shattered remains of statues scattered around the cathedral. I swerved to avoid the statue pieces. Point Zero was straight ahead. I strengthened my aura, making it a thick black mist around my body._ 5 seconds till I went over the Point, 4, 3, 2..._

_NOW!_ I pushed the energy from my aura to the leygate. There was a flash, then I was falling, but this wasn't a leygate sensation. I had used this one before, and it was a flying sensation, not a falling one. There was something wrong. I fought, mentally rebelling and thrashing around. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed my entire body, and the world went from white to black.

***Being underage, I have absolutely no idea what wine tastes like. I'm going off of sparkling grape juice, other fanfictions, and Google. **

**Ugh, Astrid was super dramatic and Jaz seemed very Mary Sue to me in this chapter. **

**Keep in mind that Machiavelli put mammoth bones and an attraction spell on the leygate, and it pulled Scatty and Joan back to Prehistoric times. But Jaz fought it, so where is she now? **

**The next few chapters will be with Dee and Virginia, and Jaz is definitely going to contribute to 'The Renegade'. I'll leave you with those thoughts. **

**-MJ2001**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whoop whoop, I'm back from hiatus! How have you all been? I've been much better since I got my ACT Explorer scores back. I scored pretty high for that, and I'm supposed to score high for the ACT too :)**

**So, this story is pretty much dead. I hate how Mary Sue Jaz and my other OCs are, but especially Jaz. I hate the first chapter. I hate the most recent chapter. I was so worried about updating, I didn't take the time to edit the chapters properly, so I'm stuck with a stupid plot, OOC-ness, and Mary Sues :/ I'll write the rest of the story, but let's just pretend it doesn't exist after I'm done, kay?**

**I do not own SINF or any of the SINF characters, they all belong to Micheal Scott. I do own my part of the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 19

Paris, France

"Do you want us to go after him?"

"Negative. Return to base." Niccolo Machiavelli replied softly, and hung up the phone. He knew exactly where Dee was. The Magician wasn't inside the cathedral, he was underneath it. He had returned to the catacombs under the city. But the only thing in the catacombs was the Elder Mars Ultor. And yesterday, Dee had trapped the Elder in solid bone.

A sharp buzzing noise coming from his cell phone pulled Machiavelli from his thoughts. He plucked the phone from his desk and checked the caller ID. A picture of a shiny silver pocket watch had appeared on the screen. He pressed the green 'Accept Call' button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Niccolo!" A normally calm and collected voice cried. At that moment, Elizabeth sounded absolutely hysterical and terrified, bordering on maniacal. He could hear her panicked sobs over the phone.

"Breathe Elizabeth, you need to breathe," he instructed soothingly. He didn't know what could get the seemingly unshakable woman so shaken, but whatever it was it must be bad. _Very bad._ "What happened?"

Several heavy breaths later, Elizabeth Harkness finally said, "I'm at St. Bart's Hosptial. Ellie thought that Jaz forgot about her and overdosed again."

Ellie, who was Ellie? He wracked his brain for the name, and finally found it. Eleanor Dee, John Dee's granddaughter and J.J. Dee's daughter. Also Jazmine's niece. Currently in medical training, addicted to heroin or something like that. Poor girl, she was only fourteen or fifteen.

"What do you mean Jazmine 'forgot about her'?" he asked suddenly.

"Jaz didn't show to take Ellie, Adrian and Gideon to San Francisco," she explained. It seemed like she had calmed down a little.

"I saw her leave." Machiavelli's lips formed a frown. "She took the Point Zero leygate-" He stopped. He had cast an Attraction spell with mammoth bones to prevent Perenelle getting any help. Machiavelli sighed heavily. When Elizabeth heard him, she did the same.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked irritably. She sounded more tired than mad, though.

"I cast a spell to pull anyone who used the Notre Dame leygate into the Pleistocene era." Cursing could be heard over the phone. "Is it possible to bring her back?" He knew that both Elizabeth and Victoria were time travelers.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied icily. She was clearly back to her old self. "But if she's stuck there, you're the one who has to face the wrath of the Raven." A click symbolized that the call was over. Machiavelli removed the phone from his ear and sighed for the second time today. He hoped that she was safe, and that Astrid wouldn't decapitate him with her whip (yes, it is possible. He'd seen her do it several times). Little did he know, Jazmine was nowhere near the Pleistocene era.

* * *

><p>Jazmine Dare's eyes fluttered open. They were met with a cloudless blue sky and the bright sun tinted black due to her motorcycle helmet. The headgear was immediately pulled off her head and thrown to the side. She squinted at the bright sun and sat up, immediately regretting it. Pain shot through her body like lightning, radiating from her lower back. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows and raised a hand to her eyes block out the harsh light.<p>

"Ugh, what happened...?" Jaz muttered. She vaguely remembered being trapped in the void between Paris and London, fighting the alien sensation trying to pull her somewhere else. Was she still in Paris? Or did she make it to London? She looked around and found herself sprawled on the cobble-stoned ground of a narrow alleyway surrounded by tall, thin buildings with clay tiled rooves. Shirts, slacks, and skirts flapped in the wind on thin wires connected to the slim structures. Garbage cans lined the alley, along with a battered red Vespa scooter. Her Suzuki motorcycle was laying on its side a few yards away, with several new dents in the black metal and the front wheel and the rear view mirror missing. Her overnight bag and her guitar case were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a middle aged woman threw open the door of one of the houses. Her angry eyes landed on the scared and slightly disoriented Jaz, who was still lying on the ground. _"Si! Fuori dalla mia vicolo! Vai a casa e si ubriacano da qualche altra parte!"_ she shouted harshly. Jaz winced at the loud volume of her voice, not paying attention to the language, and scrambled to her feet. She snatched her helmet off the ground and bolted out of the alley as the woman continued to scream in the foreign language.

Jazmine halted to a stop at the end of the alley, sending tiny pebbles into the air as her combat boots slid across the stones. People of all ages filled the sidewalk, some sprinting down the pavement with crazed looks on their faces or leisurely strolling to their destinations, others walking briskly in their heels or dress shoes. Cars sped down the road, the occasional car horn honking or angry yelling could be heard from the drivers. Amist the modern setting was the Roman Colosseum, standing tall and proud against the city backdrop.

"Oh shit." Jaz's jaw dropped open as she took in the busy street, going unnoticed by the other pedestrians. She wasn't in Paris or London; she was in Rome, Italy.

**I discovered the wonders of Nightcore while writing this story. (I listen to Youtube in another tab while I write for inspiration. Who doesn't?) It's like listening to Vocaloid in English dub, but it doesn't sound like a robot. **

**That was weird after only writing essays and thesis statement for school for a month. How'd I do?**

**Happy Thanksgiving by the way! Hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Peace and blessings,**

**MJ2001**


	20. Author's Note-Discontinuing and New Fics

4/14/2015: Well, here I am over half a year later. I'm sorry guys, my life's changed so much in the last six or so months. I lost and gained a lot of things, and my life's just been very crazy as of late. But I swear, I will start posting again soon.

About the links to my accounts on my profile; none of them work seeing as my mother found out about all of the accounts and deleted them a little after I left my last message, because I made them without her permission and they were too 'inappropriate'. Yeah she's one of those moms. But she let me keep this account, so yay!

**I AM NOT CONTINUING ANY OF MY CURRENT STORIES.**I rewrote most of my characters completely, created more OCs, and even took some out, like Alice from my Hetalia fic. And I'm not posting any till I'm absolutely sure of the plot, so sorry :(

I'm writing an Artemis Fowl fic with my OCs, and I'm in the process of writing some SINF stuff, and a few crossovers. But right now I have a bunch of end of the year stuff that's making my life hectic. But I'm traveling to Florida tomorrow after school for a cheer competition so I'll have over 12 hours to write, but I'll be in the car with three of my other friends so that makes it about 8 hours. But I do plan on posting some more stories after school gets out, so keep an eye out for those!

Thank you for bearing with me and continuing to read my lengthy author's notes. Love you all, see you in a few months or so!

-MJ2001


End file.
